Temporary life in Paris
by caskett-tiva21
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva hadn't left at the end of season 5, when Vance transferred them! Tiva established. Might even involve some JIBBS in later chapters. Title sucks by the way. I'll change it if I find a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. ****I started to write that story a long time ago. I am now publishing the beginning. If you like it I will publish more. **

**It starts at the end of season 5 after Judgment Day, when Vance tells the team they are being transferred. Some things are going to go differently though. Jenny might even come back later on...**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

When they got out of Vance's office after being told they were going to leave NCIS for a ship or Tel Aviv or being transferred to the cybercrimes, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs were beyond pissed. It was already hard enough to lose Jenny, but now they would have to leave their team, their family.

Gibbs was the first one to speak. "Get Abby and come down to autopsy." he ordered.

They knew better than to ask questions. Ziva called Abby and told her to meet them in autopsy. She was worried but did as she was told. When they got to autopsy she was already there, along with Gibbs and Ducky. Ducky pushed the _infection in autopsy_ button just like they had when Ziva was in trouble with the FBI and they didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about.

Nobody was saying anything and Tony was getting angry. He was already blaming himself for Jenny's death so he wasn't in the mood for _nobody speaks_. "Okay, what is this about?" he asked eyeing Gibbs.

"Glad you asked," he began and everyone in the room looked at him waiting, "Tony you're not going on that ship and Ziva you are not going back to Mossad." Their jaws dropped.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Abby asked seeing as no one else was able to say anything. There was no way Gibbs already had a plan. Okay he was good. Probably the best. But he wasn't that good. She was soon proven wrong.

"Well, I already knew what Vance was going to do with you so I organized some things. Vance has no direct connections to the ship Tony is supposed to go to. I, on the other hand, have some. And a couple of men on that ship owe me big. They weren't happy to do it but they agreed to make Vance believe Tony would go and stay there. As for Ziva, it was slightly more complicated. Eli doesn't really like me, not at all actually but for some weird reason though, he trusts me and he told me he wanted Ziva to be safe and happy. The only way that can happen is by staying with us. I couldn't believe what he was telling me, but he did. He agreed too, to make Vance believe you were there Ziva. And McGee you're staying here at cybercrimes. Vance comes by every week so we couldn't really fake you being where he is too. But you'll be able to control every computer stuff you have in mind to keep contact with DiNozzo and Ziva. Abby, you and Ducky are of course staying here working like you always did. And I'll get a new team 'til I can convince that ass of Vance to bring you back. There's also something else I can't tell you about yet, but that could take months - is going to take months. Everybody okay with this?"

They were all just staring at him. Firstly because they had never heard him speak so much on one go and Tony and Ziva, who were so happy that they wouldn't have to go to Tel Aviv and the middle of the ocean, were at a loss of words. Tony's mouth was still open so Gibbs head slapped him. The sound made everyone come out of shock and yell a good _'What'_.

"Ohh you heard me. Now, are you okay with this?" Abby was the first one to react and squealed before hugging Tony and Ziva.

"Thank you so much Gibbs. The last thing I wanted after this week is to go back to Israel." Ziva stepped to Gibbs and he hugged her. When he released her he saw the grin on Tony's face and he had to slap him again.

"Thank you, boss. So, where are Ziva and I going?" Gibbs had to hide a smile. He knew what he was about to say was going to piss Tony of so much he was probably going to yell at him, and even if he was going to lie about it he wanted to see the reaction.

"Tony you're going to Russia, Moskow to be precise and Ziva you're going to France, Paris. It's too dangerous if you stay together." He was having a hard time hiding his smirk.

"What? No way. I'm not leaving Ziva. You say it's dangerous if we're together, I say it's even worse if we're not. There's no way I'm going anywhere without her. I want us to be safe. I love her boss and screw rule number 12 I'm not leaving her."

They were all staring at him in shock and Gibbs got the reaction he wanted except when he looked over to Ziva. Now she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Ziva never cried. At least not when everybody else was around. That proved him just how much everything was affecting her. Jenny's death, having to leave, it was obviously too much for her, but he wasn't expecting that. He head-slapped them both and they both yelled _'what the hell Gibbs?'_

"That was for breaking rule number 12, even if I already knew and I just wanted to see your reaction Tony. I'm not separating the two of you. You're both going to Paris and DiNozzo, if you hurt her, I hurt you." Tony and Ziva grinned and he picked her up and kissed her.

"Don't do that again." Ziva said to Gibbs, wiping the tears off her face.

"So, your plane is leaving tomorrow morning. Go pack your stuff say _good bye_ and we see you in a couple months. We'll keep in touch don't worry. Your identity stays the same. You only get new cell phones where only Abby, Ducky, McGee and of course I can reach you, because I still don't trust Vance. You always answer the phone! For the rest I put a file together, with all the information you'll need in it. Are we all clear?" they all nodded.

"Good. For the ones who stay here, if you call them or they call you when you're at work you act as if they were on a ship and at the other end of the world. Vance has ears everywhere. When you're at home you can talk about Paris. Never, ever talk about it at work." They nodded and thanked him.

Tony and Ziva said their _good bye_s and promised to contact them as often as they could. They picked up their stuff on their desks and left NCIS. They went to Ziva's place first and then to spent the night at Tony's. They're plane was leaving early. They decided to read the files in the plane and sleep for the night.

* * *

**I apologize for my English. It's not my first language so...**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot. **

**Hope you'll continue to read it and I will try to update at least twice or three times a week. That chapter is just a little shorter than the first one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They were sitting in the plane with the files on their laps. Tony opened his and began to read.

"Okay so we are not federal agents anymore. We're both desk clerks at the local PD though. We came to Paris because we wanted change. It says here that if they do a background check they won't find Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David. They'll find Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David former clerks at the Baltimore PD. Well at least that part is not exactly a lie. I did work at the Baltimore PD. We'll be living in an apartment. We only have the address. And that's about it."

"Okay. I'm so happy we can stay together and I don't have to go back _there_. I couldn't do it again. I love you." "I love you too Zi."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they both drifted to sleep. They arrived in Paris about seven hours later. Tony was already excited. He had never been there and even though they were in Paris because they weren't really safe anywhere else, they could still have some fun, couldn't they?! When they landed they went through baggage claim and took a cab to the apartment.

When they got there, they were stunned. It was a beautiful apartment. They had a great view on the Eiffel Tower and a big part of Paris. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a bedroom with a big bed for the two of them. Gibbs certainly had done well. After they visited the place they looked at each other and, just like that, they kissed.

"I can't believe Gibbs got us an apartment like that." Ziva said grinning.

"Yeah me neither. I thought we were going to end up in some kind of dirty basement or something." Tony said and they both laughed.

They went to sit on the huge couch they had in the living room and Tony turned the TV on. After a while of resting Tony thought of something.

"Euhh Zi, shouldn't we call Gibbs. If we don't Abby might come and kill us herself."

"Yes we should probably do that." She got up and pick up the cell phone from the table and sat back down next to Tony. He dialed Gibbs' number.

In DC Gibbs was yelling at the new probies when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and left the bullpen without a word. He took the elevator to Abby's lab. He knew that he would have big problems if she couldn't talk to them herself.

"Gibbs." he answered hoping they were calling, because they arrived safely and not because Vance had somehow already found out they weren't where they were supposed to be. Fortunately it was safe to talk about Paris for a while. Vance wasn't in the building. He was still in the middle of transferring some of his stuff to DC, so he would be home all day.

"Hey Boss. We just wanted to tell you that we are safe and oh yeah thanks for the apartment. It's amazing. Have you seen that view?" He put the phone on speaker so Ziva could hear everything too.

"You're welcome. Don't get too attached to it though. I'm hoping we can end Vance soon. Aside of the apartment, is everything okay?" he asked concerned. He knew they were still blaming their selves for what happened to Jenny.

"Everything is fine Gibbs." Ziva answered quietly.

By now Gibbs was in Abby's lab and she was bouncing up and down, waiting for him to hand her the phone. When he did she yanked it out of his hand.

"Guys, guys, guys. Are you okay? Oh my god I still can't believe you're in Paris. How is it? Where are you living? Wha..."

"Hey calm down Abs" Tony cut her off, "we're fine. Paris is great and the apartment we're living in is even better than mine, which is already awsome, so that's saying something. What's up in DC?"

"Not much. Only that the new _'__team' _is made of THE most annoying people I have ever met. You have to come back soon."

Ziva and Tony laughed at that. They knew Abby wanted them to come back. They wanted to go back too, but they just got there and knew it was up to her, Gibbs and McGee to find something on Vance that could allow them to go home.

"That is not up to us Abby, but we want to come back soon just as much as you." Ziva said.

They talked for a few more minutes and Abby promised them, that they wouldfind something on Vance as fast as they could. Little did she know it was going to be harder than expected.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After a good night of sleep (among other things), they got up, dressed and left the apartment, taking their cells with them. (They weren't allowed to be unreachable.) They walked through the streets of Paris for a while and then went to a little restaurant to eat something. They were eating when Ziva thought of something.

"What do you think it was about when Gibbs said there was something else he could do about Vance, but it was going to take months?" She asked with a frown. Tony looked up.

"I uhh... I don't know, but he once told me something about Vance screwing up big time when he was an agent or something like that. It's probably that." "Oh."

Tony was confused as to why she was so quiet. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't said much since they got to Paris the day before. He let it go because she was like that sometimes, but it started to worry him a little. When they were done eating, Tony and Ziva walked through a beautiful park, hand in hand, for a while, before going back to the apartment to unpack their stuff.

Tony was unpacking in the bathroom and Ziva in the bedroom. When he went back to her she was sitting on the bed, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"What is it Ziva?" She wiped away a few tears but didn't look at him. She sighed.

"I don't know…I think everything is hitting me right now. First Jenny died...and no matter what you think it wasn't your fault. Then there's the thought that if Vance finds out that we're not where we're supposed to be he's going to send me back and I can't go back there Tony. I just can't. NCIS is my life now. It has been for years. I love you and I don't want to leave and I also know that if I go back there I'm going to get killed and I don't want to die Tony."

Tony was surprised to hear that from her. He's used to her being the tough kick ass assassin, but he always knew that one day she was going to break down, and he would be there for her. He took her in his arms and let her cry. After a couple of minutes she calmed down and he pulled back, making her look him in the eyes.

"First of all, I love you more than anything Ziva and I will not leave you. If and I mean _if_ Vance finds out then Gibbs and me are not gonna let him send you back. If we can't do anything about it, I'm pretty sure Gibbs will think of something anyway. He always does. We're here aren't we?! You're not going back there if you don't want to Ziva." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you." He just smiled.

After that they continued to unpack. The last thing they had to do was put the clothes into the closet. Ziva was doing that when she found something interesting. She grinned when she saw what it was. "Tony, get in here." She yelled and Tony came rushing into the room. "What's up?"

"I know why we're in that apartment and not in some sort of basement like you said." Now he was curious. "Yeah? Why's that?" She held up two rings she found in the closet. Tony took them and raised his eyebrow.

"Rings? And what does that have to do with Gibbs?" "Look inside." She said smiling kindly. He looked and his face lit up. There was a name in each ring. _'Jethro'_ was written in the smaller one and _'Jen'_ in the larger one. In both rings was written _'Love forever'_. They sat on the bed together.

"Wow. Well, we didn't know about that one." He chuckled.

"Tony, it could just be the rings they had when they were undercover." Jenny had once told her about a man she had left and regretted it, but she didn't know for sure that it was Gibbs so she didn't say anything. It was pretty clear though.

"Yeah I know. It's weird. We live in the same place Jenny and Gibbs lived when they were here. Do you think we should give them back to Gibbs when we go home?" "Yes, but we don't tell him about them when he calls. I want to see his reaction. And I'm pretty sure you do too." She answered. He nodded.

Just then someone knocked at the front door. Tony looked up from the rings.

"I'll get it." He went to the door and Ziva put the rest of her clothes into the closet.

Tony took his gun from the drawer by the front door and looked through the peephole where he was surprised to see an older woman. _Probably a neighbor_, he though. After putting the gun back he opened the door and smiled.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" he said nicely in English, hoping she spoke it too.

"Hi. I live across the floor and I saw you move in yesterday and I just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Mary." She was grinning. Tony figured she didn't have a lot of company through the day.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony DiNozzo. Would you like to come in? We just finished unpacking."

Mary agreed and they got in. Ziva put the rings in a little box on the nightstand and went to the living room where she saw Tony.

"Hey Tony, who was at the door?" she asked right before she saw the old woman sitting on the couch and Tony in the kitchen getting three glasses of water.

"Ziva, this is our neighbor Mary. Mary, this is my girlfriend Ziva." Tony said coming back to the living room, where both women were sitting, and joining them. They chatted about random things for a while. They told her why they were here and what they did for a living and talked about them, too.

"So, since when do you live in that building?" Ziva asked.

Mary thought about it for a minute before answering. "I think it has been about fifteen years. You know you're the first people I have ever seen live in that apartment. Well, there was a nice couple about eleven years ago. They left in quite a hurry actually. Other than them, it has always been empty."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other at that. They both knew who the _nice couple_ was, but they wanted to make sure.

"Really? Do you remember their names?" Tony asked intrigued.

"Yes. The woman was called Jenny and the man, her said to call him Leroy if I remember correctly. His wife called him something else though. I can't quite remember what. Why?" Tony and Ziva were grinning by now. _That's too good to be true,_ Tony thought. He always knew there was way more than an undercover assignment to the Paris story and now he met a witness to what happened between them. Ziva knew he was going to love to talk to that woman. The thing is now that they realized what she asked, they couldn't tell her the truth. They had to find a good lie, but not too far from the truth.

"Well…you see….they are friends of ours. They live in Washington." Tony said. He was proud of himself. His lie wasn't really one. He didn't want to tell her that Jenny was dead though.

"Ohh my, that's wonderful. Well, if you talk to them, tell them I said hi. I've always wondered why they left in such a hurry." She said the last part with a frown.

This time Ziva answered. "Well there was a family emergency and they had to move back to America."

Mary nodded and after they talked for a while she left again. That night they fell asleep with a smile on their face. It was actually pretty nice to be away from home for a while. They just hoped everything was okay back in DC and that they were making progress on Vance.

* * *

**I know Gibbs and Jenny probably had cover names when they were in Paris, but I didn't know what so I just wrote the real ones. I don't even know if they were ever mentioned on the show...**

**Ohh yeah...and I just want to know your opinion on getting Ziva pregnant. It was suggested and I'd like to know if anyone esle likes the idea.**

**Anyway...again I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, I'll think about it. Oh wait...I already did, you just have to read and see. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next two days went smoothly. They didn't do much. They took a few walks, visited Mary and mostly slept. Tony was still processing everything that happened in the last week and Ziva was always tired and didn't feel very good. She had an almost constant headache, but didn't think much of it.

It had been four days since they last contacted Gibbs, or Abby or anyone else for that matter, so they decided to call Abby. They knew she was at work, but called anyway.

Abby was working on some evidence when Vance came to her lab. She hated the tooth pick chewing bastard, as Gibbs '_secretly'_ liked to call him.

"What can I do for you today, director?" She asked not looking up. She said it in a cheery voice, even though she was angry at him, but, unfortunately, she couldn't let him know that. "I was just checking on the evidence." He said, like it was the most normal thing on earth and not the weirdest.

"Well as you can see, I'm still working on it." She was trying to stay calm but it was hard. Then the phone rang and she was relieved not to have to talk to him anymore. She thought he was going to walk out when she picked up, but he stayed and came nearer to the phone. The guy was getting really paranoid. He double-checked everything, listened to everybody's conversations and Abby was pretty sure he installed cameras in every single room in the building. She knew she had to be extra careful about what she said, but answered the phone anyway,

"Abby Sciuto, Forensic Scientist, NCIS." "Hey Abby." Tony and Ziva said happy to hear her voice. Abby was happy to hear them too, but it wasn't the best time for that. Vance was standing right next to her. Luckily he couldn't hear their voices.

"Oh hey grandma." She said smiling. In Paris they instantly knew she wasn't alone. "You're not alone?" He asked talking a little more quietly, to be sure whoever Abby was with couldn't hear him.

"No, of course not." She replied laughing.

"Who is with you?" Ziva hoped it wasn't Vance, because if it was they'd have to be careful.

"Take a wild guess." She said and they could hear the (fake) smile in her voice. It clicked.

"Vance?!" "Sure gram. You're good. So how's Africa?" Tony and Ziva laughed. That was so Abby-like.

After a while Vance left the lab. "Is he finally gone?" Tony asked. "Yeah it's okay." She said looking around.

"Okay. Now I'm hanging up and Ziva calls you with her phone. If Vance has ears everywhere and you start talking to us instead of your _grandmother_, it might sound weird. Oh and don't forget, when Ziva calls, I'm not in the room or anywhere near her."

"Yeah sure. Bye." She said and hung up. Five minutes later Ziva called.

"Abby Sciuto, Forensics, NCIS" She answered.

"Hello Abby."

"Ohh. Hey Ziva. How are you?" She asked a little worried. She had to pretend to be talking to her friend, who was in a country where she could get killed any minute after all. To be honest she really was a little worried. Ziva hadn't sounded like herself earlier on the phone and that wasn't normal.

Ziva yawned before answering. "I'm fine Abby. I just have a headache. Did you find something on you know who?" She knew Abby was worried, so was Tony, but she could deal with that fact later.

Abby groaned. "No still nothing. McGee tried to hack into some system to get some files, but he didn't get in. Gibbs tried to find something to. He didn't and I'm working my ass off to find something useful, but I'm sorry, right now we can't do much."

"It's okay. It is actually okay here. We have a nice neighbor and the weather is great, too. Tony sais to tell you he misses you and I miss you as well."

"I miss you too. I'll call you if anything comes up. I gotta go. If I don't get back to work right now, Vance is probably going to bite my head off. Bye." She said quickly.

"Goodbye Abby."

"So? Do they have anything new?" Tony asked after Ziva hung up.

"No. Not yet. They're still working on it and according to Abby Vance protected the files we need and McGee hasn't figured out a way to hack in yet. It looks like we are going to be here for a while." Ziva answered, clearly pissed off.

Tony stood up from the couch. "Okay, this isn't really good, but we're safe here so let's focus on that right now?!" he went to the kitchen to get some water. Ziva was standing up when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell back down. Tony was by her side the next second.

"Whoa Zi, you okay?" He asked concerned. She looked a bit pale.

"It's okay Tony. I'm fine." She said stubborn, trying to stand up again only to fall back down.

"No you're not fine," he put a hand on her forehead, "you don't have a fever, but I'm still getting you to bed. You need to rest Ziva. Come on."

She was way too tired to argue so she agreed and Tony helped her go to the bedroom. It was already 9.30 so he also went to bed. It was weird to see her like that, sick. He had only ever seen her with a cold and even then she was still able to kick his ass. Now she seemed pretty weak though.

Ziva was acting strangely in the past days, but he let it go, thinking it was certainly the fact that she had just lost a good friend and that they had to leave the continent. It was probably all too much for her. Hopefully she'd be better in the morning.

The next morning Ziva woke up feeling sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom waking up Tony in the process. When he got to her she was throwing up in the toilet. He knelt down next to her and held her hair back. When she was done he gave her a glass of water and she leaned back against him.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'll be fine." She said with her eyes closed, trying not to be sick again. After a few minutes Tony helped her stand up. "Let's get you back to bed."

This went on for the next three days. Ziva woke up sick and around noon she was _fine _again.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in a few hours. Bye." Ziva quickly said one afternoon while Tony, being his normal self, was trying to find some fun things to do in Paris. The door slammed shut before he had the time to say something. It wasn't like her to just disappear like that, but then again, there wasn't much he could do about it when she was already gone, was there?

Ziva had a doctor's appointment. She somehow managed to find one who spoke a little bit of English, too. She had made that appointment two days earlier. Ziva had her suspicions on what was going on with her. The doctor only confirmed what she already suspected. She was pregnant. Now there was just the matter of telling Tony. And Gibbs.

* * *

**I'm not sure it was a really good chapter. You tell me. The next one will be mostly Tony-Ziva-Gibbs, but there's also going to be some progress on the VANCE case. **

**Thanks for reading...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I know I said I'd update twice or three times a week, but it's more like every day now. I just can't get away from that story for more than a day... **

**I may not update until after New Year though, so...enjoy it.**

* * *

Ziva was walking back to the apartment after her appointment. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. This was a really bad time. They were in another country and she managed to get pregnant in the middle of it all. Even if it happened at home, it still wasn't a good timing. And what would Tony say? Yes, they loved each other, but it had only been six months since they had gotten together. Then there was Gibbs. And what if Vance found out they weren't on the ship and with Mossad? They would all be in danger if it was as bad as Gibbs said.

Thinking like this brought tears to her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but when she reached the apartment she let it go. She quietly opened the door and walked in. Tony was asleep on the couch with the laptop on his lap. She sat down on the edge of it right next to him and watched him sleep.

When Tony woke up about five minutes later he could see her watching him. Her eyes were still red and he could see she had been crying. There had been a lot of that since the day Gibbs told them they could stay together actually. The question was WHY. He sat up and she leaned her back against him.

"What happened Ziva?" he asked his look full of concern.

She was silent for a few minutes and then blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Tony was shocked, to say the least. He wasn't expecting that. That was huge. He turned her around so she was facing him, but before he could get one word out she was talking again.

"I know we have only been together for six months and this is the worst time to have a baby and we're not ready. **I'm** not ready, but…." She was silenced with his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss that only lasted a minute, but it reassured her.

"Can I talk?" Tony asked with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, realizing she hadn't even given him the chance to talk yet.

"Okay now listen to me carefully. I know it hasn't been that long, but I love you more than anything Ziva and that's not going to change. Yes, it's not the best timing for this, but I don't care. Let's just hope Vance never finds out, at least not until he can't do anything about it anymore. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. It's going to be great. Okay?" By now she had tears in her eyes again and he took her in his arms.

"Thank you." She said, calm again.

"So, is that where you were this afternoon?" she nodded, "I just wish you had told me, so I would've been there for you."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure before saying anything." "It's okay. How long until we're both parents?" he asked grinning. "About seven months. And my next appointment is in a month if we're still here, which I think we will be." She said.

"And I will be there with you. We're in this together, but you do realize we have to tell Gibbs right?" He brought it up, but he was actually the one to be scared about that conversation. Unfortunately, he knew they had to tell him.

"I know. Can we do it tomorrow? I'm not in the mood to be yelled at by Gibbs." She sighed.

"Of course. You know what, tonight we're going out. I made reservations at a little restaurant this morning. You in the mood for that?"

She agreed and went to the bedroom to get ready. She put on a little green dress and heels and he was in a suit with a dark green tie. They left and spent a romantic evening just the two of them.

_Meanwhile in DC_

McGee, Abby and Gibbs hadn't been able to work on the Vance case for days, because of a big case that involved three dead navy lieutenants. Now that it was closed, McGee went back to his research. It was the easiest for him, since Vance only went down there once a week, but that didn't mean they could do anything they wanted. Every time he did something that involved Vance he had to erase it again. The thing is he hadn't found anything yet, so there wasn't much to cover up.

A few hours later he got an e-mail from one of his contacts and called Abby and Gibbs, telling them to go to autopsy. It wasn't that big, but he couldn't take any chances. He printed everything out and left.

Abby, or course, was there before Gibbs. She wanted more than anything for her friends to come back. When everybody was there, meaning Gibbs, Abby, McGee himself and Ducky, Tim started

"I found something odd. It took me time and I wouldn't even have found it if I didn't have contacts and it's nothing we can get Vance fired with, but it's still something and…" "Get to the point McGee." Abby yelled. She wanted to know, just like the others, but she couldn't wait for him to find the words. She needed answers. NOW.

"Sorry. Okay. Vance checked a few of AGENT Sheppard's old case files just days before she was killed. I don't know why or which files, because that was, for some reason, beyond classified, but if we can figure out which files he looked at and why and combine it with what you know about him Gibbs, then we may have a chance to get him fired. If what he looked at is reason enough of course. It's going to take a while."

When he was done the other were equally shocked and angry. If what Vance did, somehow involved Director Sheppard, it would probably be even worse than expected.

"Son of a bitch. Okay, you and Abby take care of finding out which files he looked at. We can look for the WHY later. I'm going to work on what Vance screwed up when he was still an agent. I know it will take a while, but you do what you can. We just have to be sure Vance doesn't find out where Tony and Ziva are. As long as he doesn't know, they're safe where they are. We'll tell them the next time they call. Next time they call we all go to my house so we can do that video stuff so we can see them. Now, back to work."

With that he left autopsy and the others followed. There wasn't much they could do right now.

_Paris_

The evening and night they spent was perfect. That night they just forgot about everything that was happening and just enjoyed it.

They woke up around noon. Ziva was in Tony's arms and they both had a hand on her stomach.

"Hey." Tony said and kissed her when he saw she was awake.

"Hey yourself. Thank you for last night. It was good to be out again." She smiled kindly. "mmmh you're welcome." "You know we have to tell Gibbs today." She reminded him, standing up and going to the bathroom.

"Yeah I know. Let's just get it over with." He groaned following her when she went to the living room to call Gibbs.

Tony dialed the number and waited for Gibbs to pick up. It was late at night in Washington, but they knew he would either still be at work or working on his boat.

It took him a few seconds to answer and when he did they heard the familiar, "Yeah, Gibbs"

* * *

**I know, I know... Okay, maybe I'll update tomorrow or the day after that. Reviews would certainly help. **

**I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not very long. I was very tired and had a couple of problems with my computer when I wrote that chapter. The next one will be longer. I promis.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_It took him a few seconds to answer and when he did they heard the familiar, "Yeah, Gibbs."_

* * *

"Hey boss." Tony said already feeling the mental head slap he was gonna get.

"What do you need DiNozzo? It's the middle of the night for some people." He was clearly not in the mood for small talk.

"Sorry Gibbs, but it's important. We need to tell you something." Ziva said. She sounded a little worried and that was never good.

"Did something happen? Did Vance find you?" He asked a little louder. There was no way Vance had found something without Gibbs knowing, but you could never know with that guy. His gut told him it was something else though.

"NO no. It has nothing to do with Vance. It's a little more...personal." Ziva said quietly.

"What did you do DiNozzo?" he asked pissed and worried. Ziva had to hide a smile at that. It was kinda funny to see how whenever something wasn't normal he immediately thought of Tony.

"I didn't do anything boss. Actually I did, but it's only half my fault and you know, well…." He tried to justify himself, but Ziva cut him off, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"I'm pregnant Gibbs."

What followed was a long silence that, to Tony and Ziva, felt like hours. What Gibbs said next surprised them both. They were expecting to be yelled at, but that didn't happen.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." He was smiling, but Tony and Ziva didn't know was really happy for them, even if the timing was just wrong. He knew they could do it.

"Thank you." Ziva said, smiling as well.

"The team is coming over tonight. You can tell them then. We'll talk with that camera thing you have. DiNozzo can I talk to you alone for a minute?!"

"Sure." He said and looked at Ziva who left the room to go take a shower. "It's okay. I'm alone."

"Tony, you take care of her you hear me? I don't need anything happening to her or that child, or you for that matter, while I'm not there to help. You don't worry about Vance unless something happens. You let me take care of that. You just take care of her." Gibbs was really worried. After everything that happened Ziva didn't need any more stress. He also hoped they would be back in DC before she had the baby.

"Of course boss. I'll do everything I can for her and our kid. I found out she was pregnant yesterday and I already love that kid. It's crazy." Tony said laughing. He was also tankful not to have been mentally slapped into the next century.

"It's not crazy DiNozzo. It's being a father. We'll see you tonight." With that he hung up.

"What did he say?" Ziva asked when Tony joined her in the bedroom.

"He just said I had to take good care of you and our child and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. We'll tell the rest of the team tonight, when they're at Gibbs' place. We don't need Vance walking in on it." He smiled and took her in his arms. "I know we're not at home and probably won't be for a while, but I am really happy right now. We're not going to worry about anything that's happening back there unless we really have to. We'll try to live our life the best we can." When he was done he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked and wiped away the single tear that fell on her cheek.

"It's nothing. I just…I think we can do this after all. Together." She smiled and kissed him.

_Later that day_

Tony set the computer up to video chat with Abby and the rest of the team and waited for her to call them.

When she did and he answered it, Abby was almost freaking out. They hadn't _seen _each other for over a week.

"Hey Tony, Ziva. Oh my god we miss you here."

"Hey everyone. How's it going in that city of ours? Did you find something on Vance?" Tony greeted them, smiling. He couldn't stop smiling since Ziva told him he was going to be a dad. Even if Vance pissed him off, he couldn't, not smile when he asked it. It started to get a little creepy.

"Everything is great around here, oh yeah except for the fact that we still have nothing on Vance. Well, not exactly nothing. We did find out that he looked at Jenny's case files of when she was still an agent." Abby was talking fast and not making VERY much sense.

"What are you talking about Abby? What do Jenny's case files have to do with any of this?" Ziva asked worried.

Abby wanted to answer, but Gibbs explained everything. He didn't really want to, considering Ziva was pregnant and they didn't exactly know what everything was about yet, but he did it anyway. Ziva was trying hard not to worry too much about all this. She owed that to Tony and their baby.

"So, now that I told you everything do you have something to tell us?" Gibbs said in a very unlike Gibbs way. Abby, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs were all staring at them, waiting for them to say something.

Ziva couldn't say anything, for some reason, so Tony did it. "Well…let's just say...Ziva is kinda pregnant." He told them.

"Kinda?" Abby and McGee asked at the same time. "No, not _kinda_. I _am_ pregnant." Ziva clarified, even if it wasn't really necessary.

"Ohh my god. This is amazing. Congratulations. You know what? I'm gonna work twice as hard so you can come home. Bye." And with that she was up the stairs and gone.

"Thank you Abby. Yes, this is amazing. You can work tomorrow. Bye." Tony said sarcastically.

* * *

**Review, please. **

**Happy New Year, because I won't update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I hope everybody is still reading the story. I didn't really know what to write, and I'm also working on my other story, so this chapter might not be as good as the others... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting on his chair in his office, Leon Vance was beginning to get suspicious. It had been a month since they were gone and whenever he called to have news about DiNozzo or David, they were unavailable. He always had to talk to somebody else and he wanted to know why. On Ziva's side it was plausible, that she was on a mission or something else, every time he called, but DiNozzo? He had to have been available at least once. He started to think, that they weren't even there, but quickly pushed that thought aside. It wasn't possible. He had been taking news from Ziva's father and Eli David wasn't one to lie, (at least not about things like that) even if it could protect his daughter. That was for sure. That's what he was telling himself all day, anyway.

If it happened again though, he would have to look into it.

Tony and Ziva had been in Paris for a month now and they still hadn't found anything new on Vance. Everything they came up with was ultra-protected and Abby and McGee were still trying to hack into the system. Things weren't better on Gibbs' side. The worst thing was that he could feel that Vance was getting suspicious. He didn't really know why, since Vance never said a thing. Let's call it a gut feeling.

Right now, Gibbs was on his way to McGee. He also had a feeling Vance was, somehow, watching him, but dismissed it and stepped out of the elevator.

"McGee! You find anything new?" he asked as soon as he saw him.

McGee sighed, "Not yet, but I'm closer than before. I saved everything I have so far on my private computer. I don't want him (Vance) finding out. I'm doing everything I can."

Gibbs sighed tiredly. "I know you are Tim. Just tell me when you got something."

"Sure." McGee said and went back to work.

Gibbs then went for coffee. He needed something to distract him for five minutes. They had nothing on Vance and with Ziva pregnant, even though she seemed to be fine, the situation was even more delicate. It was a lot to handle for her, for them all. He just wanted to be able to tell them they could come home.

* * *

_Paris_

They were talking to either Gibbs, Abby, McGee or Ducky at least twice a week since they got there and for now, everything seemed to be alright.

Ziva was now three months pregnant and today was her second appointment with the doctor. The first ultrasound and Tony would be there with her. They both hoped they could go home soon though. Tony and Ziva wanted the baby to be born in Washington, but safe. And right now, safety wasn't really an option there. They needed some good news and were trying not to worry about what _could_ happen _if_ Vance found out.

Tony was waiting for Ziva by the front door. He was so excited to see the baby and couldn't hold still. There were still forty-five minutes before the appointment, but he was already ready.

"Come on Zi, hurry!" he shouted across the apartment.

"Could you please wait two minutes Tony." she yelled back, annoyed. Ziva wanted to leave just as bad as him, but he had been pacing back and forth in the apartment all day and she just wanted him to stop.

Five minutes later they walked out of the apartment hand in hand, smiling.

The doctor's office was only fifteen minutes away from the apartment so they walked there. It was a beautiful day and they didn't have a car, anyway.

"Ziva David" She got called in about ten minutes after sitting down on of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. They stood up and walked into the room. Ziva lied down and pulled her shirt up, while Tony sat beside her, holding her hand. They were both nervous to see the baby for the first time.

The doctor was doing the ultrasound while explaining everything that was happening and Tony and Ziva were paying attention, but the moment she showed them the baby and they could hear the heartbeat, everything around them didn't seem to exist anymore. The only thing they could hear and see, were the baby and its heartbeat. Tony and Ziva both had tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. The doctor printed out photos and left the room for a moment, giving them some privacy.

For the first time, Tony looked at Ziva and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"This is amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too." she smiled.

When the doctor came back she wiped the gel off Ziva's stomach and asked both of them a few questions. They both had questions, too. Mostly Tony. He was asking anything that crossed his mind. He was so worried that the situation they were in and the stress this one had caused could be bad for the baby.

She smiled at that. It was funny sometimes, to see first time daddies and their worries. What she didn't know was that his concerns were justified considering everything that had happened in the last two months.

"Everything is fine with the baby and with you too Ziva, so there's nothing you need to worry about. Just take it easy for a few weeks." That eased Ziva's concerns, but not Tony's. He didn't say anything about it though. It would have to do, for now.

Tony put one of the ultrasound pictures in his wallet and on the way back they bought a picture frame to frame one of the others and then put it on the table in the living room, so they could look at it whenever they wanted.

They were both happy and unaware of Vance's growing suspicions.

* * *

**I already wrote parts for later chapters, but I have no idea what to write next, yet. So if anyone has an idea, even just a little thing, it would help me update sooner.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Review. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I will try to update again in the next days. **

**I know I haven't answered to any of the reviews from the last chapter and I'm sorry. Thanks for the ideas. I was planning on doing something like that with Vance a little later, but now I think it would just make the story boring until something happens. And I certainly don't want that.**

**ps: Ziva is now four months pregnant.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gibbs was getting annoyed, well, more than he pretty much always is. Vance was at the top of the stairs, glaring at him and Gibbs was worried he might have found out something about Tony and Ziva. It got even worse when he walked down and came to stand in front of his desk. The rest of the _team_ looked up from what they were doing, waiting for the director to say something.

"Have you heard anything from DiNozzo or David lately?" he asked and that proved Gibbs' suspicions. He chose his words carefully, making sure not to let anything slip or sound suspicious, but he was good at it so it wasn't really a problem.

"Yes. I've heard from Tony two days ago and Eli told me Ziva was on a mission." Short, but effective, that's what he went with. "Why do you ask?" he wanted to know.

"I haven't been able to reach either of them. They always seem to be busy." He said and walked away.

_That's not good,_ Gibbs thought, standing up, throwing his empty coffee cup in the trash can by his desk and walking away, telling his team he was going for coffee. He waited for the elevator, but it wouldn't arrive and he didn't have the time to wait for it, so he took the stairs. He needed to talk to his agents. He knew Ziva wasn't exactly an agent, but that didn't stop him from treating her like one.

He got out of the building and walked away from the navy yard. You could never know and if he was to get caught making a phone call just a few minutes after he had talked about Tony and Ziva with Vance, it might not end well.

* * *

In Paris Tony's cell phone ringed, while he and Ziva were walking in a park. They were walking back _home_ after Ziva's second appointment with the doctor.

"DiNozzo." He answered. They sat down on a bench and he put the phone on speaker the moment he heard who it was.

"Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked a little concerned. Tony looked at Ziva with a frown. _Something must've happened, _she thought before answering, "Yes. Everything is fine here. Why? Did something happen with Vance?"

"He's getting suspicious. Ten minutes ago he asked me if I had heard anything from you two. He said he hadn't been able to reach you. In your case, Ziva, he understood why. I think. He's getting suspicious on your side, DiNozzo. I know I said he didn't have any real contacts to that ship, but he's still the director. I told him I had talked to you and I think he believed me, but he's not going to for long. I'm just telling you this so you know. There's nothing for you to worry about right now, we just really need to find something that could at least suspend him so we can fix all that mess. Call me if something unusual happens." And he hung up.

Tony put the phone back in his pocket and they both sighed. "I know he's trying not to worry us, but that just got me even more worried." Ziva said.

"I know. Me too. Let's go. We'll see what we do from there."

* * *

_A few days later_

The moment Gibbs sat down at his desk that morning, he knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was definitely not right. His desk phone ringed before he could think about what it could be.

"Gibbs." He answered fearing the worst. The only times the phone on his desk rang was when they had a case or when Vance wanted to see him.

"Agent Gibbs, Director Vance would like to see you in his office." The way too cheery voice of Vance's assistant said through the phone and Gibbs sighed, knowing this could only be bad. He hoped Vance hadn't figured out anything.

"I'll be right up." He said and hung up. He stood up and walked towards the stairs, walking up and disappearing behind the doors of the director's office.

He ignored the assistant, telling him he should wait before he got in and went in.

"You wanted to see me!?" he said calm, trying not to sound worried. Vance looked up from the file he was pretending to read.

"Yes. I had a very interesting conversation with someone this morning", he started, calm, as if nothing was wrong, "I talked to a young petty officer. New on the ship. Just got there a week ago. I asked to talk to the NCIS Agent Afloat DiNozzo. I was thinking that maybe I would be lucky this time and he would have time to talk. You wanna know what that young man said?! He said 'Who? We don't have any agent afloat at the moment'. I asked him if he was sure and he said yes. He even checked with the records. Surprise. No Anthony DiNozzo on that ship. Then I asked myself; if he isn't there, is David really in Tel Aviv? I called one of my Mossad contacts, who is also friends with David and asked about her. He told me I should know, since she was working for me. In D.C! He hadn't seen her since she left Tel Aviv to years ago. So now, I have one little question for you; **WHERE THE HELL ARE DINOZZO AND DAVID?**" He yelled the last part and stood up.

Gibbs couldn't think straight for a couple of seconds. Or was it minutes? He said the only thing that came to mind.

"Some place safe." He said and stormed out of the office, not looking back, slamming the door and hoping Vance wouldn't follow him. He got into the elevator at the end of the catwalk and pulled the emergency switch as soon as the doors were closed. He was very happy the cameras in there were broken, because he needed to think and he couldn't do that with Vance watching him.

That was bad. Vance knew Tony and Ziva weren't where they were supposed to be. He had hoped that if it happened, it would at least be after they found anything on him, which they still hadn't. They weren't safe anymore and with Ziva pregnant, he couldn't risk Vance finding them. He had to find a solution. He thought about his undercover mission in Paris and he found the solution. He grabbed his phone and texted Abby, McGee and Ducky. Then he got out of the elevator and left the building, driving home as fast as he could.

* * *

Ducky, Abby and McGee got the text at the same time and were instantly worried when they saw who it was. Gibbs. And the text he sent did nothing to reassure them. Two words. Eleven letters. Words and letters that meant trouble. _Basement. NOW._

* * *

They were all standing in the basement, waiting for Gibbs to say something. They were beyond worried now. It wasn't like Gibbs to be that way. They all hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Tony and/or Ziva, which was highly unlikely. They all gasped at what Gibbs' words were,

"Vance knows."

* * *

**Ohhhhh. You wanna know what's gonna happen next?! Me too. I'll update soon, I promis.**

**Thanks for reading. Review. Please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people.**

**So...I know I promised I'd update more frequently. I obviously couldn't keep that promise. I'm sorry. I haven't updated in two weeks so I hope this chapter is going to make up for it, being just a little longer than usual. I'm also going to post the next chapter tomorrow and this time it's true, because I've already written it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Vance knows."_

* * *

"What do you mean '_Vance knows'_ ? How?" Abby asked a few minutes later with fear in her voice.

Gibbs sighed, "Well he doesn't actually know where they are, but he knows they're not where they're supposed to be and that's a problem. He'll probably figure it out soon enough. He has contacts, too. DiNozzo and Ziva are going to have to move out of that apartment. I know a place where they can go, but if I do anything suspicious to Vance right now, he's going to figure it out. He won't find them for a while, but we're not letting them stay there for more than three weeks. I'd like them to move now, but they can't and I'm not stressing Ziva more than she probably already is after my last phone call."

They were all too shocked to answer to that. Ducky recovered first. "What can we do Jethro?" he asked worried.

"Well, first of all do any of you know something more, since the last time we talked?" Gibbs looked at them hopeful.

McGee looked down. He had found something that afternoon, but had other things to do at the same time and completely forgot to tell Gibbs. "Uhhhm yeah. I found something. I'm so sorry I haven't told you right when I found out, but Vance showed up and I had to pretend to be working on something else."

"It's okay Tim. What did you find?"

"I know which one of Agent Sheppard's files Vance looked at. It was a confidential one, that's why it took me so long to figure it out. He looked at your undercover OP in Paris from almost ten years ago."

Gibbs eyes opened wide. "What?" "Yeah he went through it several times. I don't know why though. I could try to find his financials or suspicious calls around the time he looked at them, but he looked at them a year ago and then, again, before she died so there's a lot to look at", when he saw Gibbs' glare he quickly added, "and I'm going to start that right now." he then disappeared up the stairs.

"Okay, now, for what you can do. You can't do much Ducky, but when Vance asks you where they are, because he is _going to_ ask, you just tell him one of your stories or say you didn't have a clue or whatever, but he can't find out. Abby, you help McGee the best you can." They both nodded and left the house. Gibbs stayed behind for a while, trying to figure out how he was going to handle Vance until they can, somehow, get him fired or suspended. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were happily living in Paris, totally unaware of what Vance had found out the day before.

They were in bed that night and Tony noticed she was being unusually quiet.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. She turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. "What if Vance finds out and something happens?" she whispered.

"It's going to be okay Zi. He hasn't found out, yet. And if he does Gibbs will tell us and we'll deal with it. I'd even talk to SecNav myself if it helps, but everything is going to be okay. We're going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to any of you." "Thank you." She said and he kissed her tenderly. They both rested a hand on her bump and fell into a deep sleep. They didn't know how wrong he was, at that point.

The next three weeks flew by for Tony and Ziva. She was now five months pregnant and everything was fine. They could've found out the gender of the baby at their last appointment a week ago, but they wanted it to be a surprise. They were both hoping to be able to go home within the next two months, so Ziva would be sure to have the baby there, but without any issues with Vance and the fact that McGee and Abby had been able to find some new things, they were hopeful. The thing was, that they still had no idea that Vance knew they were together _somewhere._

In DC things were a little more hectic. Vance was always on their backs, checking everything they were doing, yelling at them every time something was wrong. He didn't care if it was their fault or not, he just yelled. Abby and McGee were stressed out. They had found a few new things, but it was all meaningless to a lot of people. They were still going through Vance's financials and calls over the last weeks before Jenny's death, but weren't getting far. There were some suspicious things, but nothing suspicious enough to get Vance out, unfortunately. The good thing was, that he didn't know where Tony and Ziva were. And for now, that would have to be enough.

* * *

They were still in bed one morning when their cell rang. They both knew they had to answer it, because it was probably Gibbs. Ziva stood up and answered the phone.

"Gibbs?" "Yeah it's me. Listen you need to pack your stuff and get out of the apartment!" "What? Why?" Tony looked at her worried.

"Vance knows you're not where you're supposed to be, has known for a while and he's getting more pissed every day. You can't show yourself now. He'd fire you. Or worse. Now take a pen and write down what I'm about to say."

Ziva took the pen and wrote down everything Gibbs was telling her to. Before she had time to ask what these numbers were Gibbs answered her silent question.

"These are the satellite coordinates of a safe house near Paris. You're going there, because you're not safe where you are right now anymore." by now Ziva had put Gibbs on speaker and Tony was confused.

"Why are you sending us to a safe house? That's the first place he's going to look at. I mean he's the director he knows where safe houses are." "He doesn't know about that one" he sighed. "The only other people who knew about it were Jenny and Decker. We used it when we were undercover nine years ago. Nobody else knows about it and it's obvious that while I'm in DC nobody else could possibly be there. Now pack your stuff and leave." "Okay" Gibbs disconnected the call.

"Okay let's go." When they had all their things (and the rings of course) they left for the safe house.

* * *

In that same safe house was a very much alive Jenny Sheppard who was completely oblivious to the fact that she was going to have some company in a couple hours. She was living there since the day at the diner. It was the only place she knew she would be safe. No one was ever using that safe house, because it wasn't known. Only two other people knew about it, one of them was dead and she knew Gibbs was probably never going to use it again.

* * *

They arrived at the safe house two hours later. It was already late. They were walking towards the door when Ziva saw something.

"Wait look!" she pointed to one of the windows. Tony looked.

"Damn it. There's light. Who could be here? Gibbs said nobody knows about this place." "I have no idea. Come on let's find out." They both grabbed their guns and made their way to the door, both hoping that it was nothing, because if something happened to them or the baby, they wouldn't survive it.

Inside Jenny was getting ready for bed when she heard the door open. She instantly grabbed her sig under the pillow, loaded it and got out of the room, prepared to make the intruder leave.

Tony and Ziva heard the sound of the gun so they walked towards it, their own weapons drawn. They got to the hallway when they heard someone.

"Drop your weapon!" Jenny said. She was hidden in a corner so they could only see a shadow but they saw the gun. What they didn't notice in that situation is the familiar voice coming from the shadow.

"You drop yours."

Jenny couldn't see who it was but their voices sounded familiar, too familiar. She stepped out of the shadow and then they all had a shock.

"JENNY?" Tony and Ziva yelled and Jenny now knew exactly who it was. "Tony, Ziva? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Tada...little cliffhanger... **

**So I'm freaking out a little, because I'm not sure about what to think of my idea to bring Jenny back and I hope it won't ruin the story for anyone...so please tell me if you like it...**

**Review !?**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter today...just like I promised. **

**There's a lot of explanation in that chapter. Why Jenny is hiding and how come Tony and Ziva are at the safe house. **

**It's gonna get more interesting again in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She knew only Gibbs, Decker and herself knew about this place. She was sure Gibbs was never going to come back here, let alone two of his agents, so it was safe here. Or so she thought. Tony and Ziva were still in shock and nobody said anything for a while.

"How?" Ziva managed to say. "Come on sit down."

They all sat on a couch in the living room. "Okay so I didn't die in that diner..." "No kidding?" Tony said in an angry tone and Ziva glared at him. "What? She made us believe she died alone in a diner. Do you know how guilty I felt? I could've saved you if I had listened to Ziva. But I had to be stupid and ignore every sign of you being in trouble." Ziva took his hand in her and squeezed it.

"And I'm so sorry for that. Believe me Tony it was the only thing I could've done." Tony saw she meant it because she had tears in her eyes. "Okay speak" "So it all started nine years ago here in Paris. Gibbs and I were undercover as a married couple and we were supposed to kill Russians. Anatoly Zukov and Svetlana. Gibbs killed Zukov but I didn't kill Svetlana. I still don't know why. I just couldn't. When we were at Decker's funeral I told you to leave because I heard someone ask if there was a Mr. Oshimaida there. That was our code word if our cover was blown. I knew it could only mean that it was. I knew they wanted to kill Decker and then me. Svetlana wanted Gibbs to suffer like she suffered when he killed Zukov. I had to fake my death. Fornell helped me. He wasn't pleased with the idea, but he did it anyway. There was one condition. No questions and we both pretend it never happened. I still don't know how he did it. We haven't talked since the day I _died_. It was the only way Svetlana wasn't going to immediately kill Jethro. It was either me or him. I would've come back when I found Svetlana and took care of the problem, but I still haven't found her. I'm only coming back when I know for sure Gibbs is safe."

"Oh my god I missed you so much." Ziva said standing up and hugging Jenny. She didn't notice Ziva's pregnant belly, because of all the commotion and the fact that there wasn't very much light in the room.

"I missed you too. All of you." Ziva stepped aside to see Tony's reaction. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." "Don't be. I deserved it." he then hugged her too. They sat back down and were silent for a few minutes, just leaning against the back of the couch.

Suddenly Ziva felt something in her stomach and her hand flew to rest on it. She just felt the baby kicking for the first time. She gripped Tony's upper arm and he turned around, confused with the blank look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried, when he saw the hand lying on her stomach.

"Little one just kicked." She said, a big smile appearing on her face.

"What?" Tony said stunned. He was frozen in place and Ziva took his hand and laid it where the baby was kicking, putting hers on top of it. It was a few seconds before they both felt a kick and when they did Tony laughed out loud and kissed her deeply, his hand never leaving its place on her belly.

Jenny was just sitting there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She also couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner. She hated to break their moment, but she needed to understand so she cleared her throat. At that moment, they seemed to remember they weren't alone in the room and turned their heads to look at her again.

"Okay, so what exactly _did_ I miss? Because the last time I saw you two, you didn't seem very, how should I say, friendly towards each other."

Tony and Ziva smiled and Tony answered, "Well quite a lot happened actually. Most of it before you even left. We've been together for almost a year now and Ziva's five months pregnant. We hadn't told anyone we were together before we had to leave."

"I'm really happy for you two." Jenny said with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

They were silent for a couple of minutes while Tony went through Jenny's entire story again. That's when he thought of something.

"There's still something I'd like to know." he said with a mischievous grin. Ziva knew that look and feared the worst. "Shoot." Jenny was done with lying she would tell them everything they wanted to know.

"Okay so Zukov and Svetlana were together that's obvious but why would she think it would be the same pain if she killed you?" Okay maybe not that. She knew that was coming but decided to change the truth just a little. "Well we were undercover so she thought we were married."

Tony saw her eye twitch and knew she was lying. "You're lying," he said with a smile. He knew there was more to the story. Ziva knew that too, but said nothing. She just smiled. "Your eyebrow twitched."

"Doesn't mean I'm lying." she replied defensive. "Yes it does. When you were in the bullpen once Gibbs saw it and told you. He thought he was whispering but I heard."

Now Jenny knew she had no other choice than to tell everything and sighed. This only made them smile.

"Okay this isn't exactly the end of the story. When we were traveling around Europe we became closer if you know what I mean." "We know." Ziva said with a smile. "I knew it!" Tony exclaimed.

"How could you possibly know?! I know Ducky wouldn't have told you and Gibbs well there's no way he told you." "I didn't actually know, but I knew there was something. When he came back from Mexico the first time when he gave me the photo to give you. When I saw it was you on the picture and the look on your face when you saw it, I was sure there was something more than just an undercover op."

"You're right. But I screwed it all up when I left Paris." "What happened?" asked Ziva seeing Jenny needed to talk about it. "I told him I was leaving because I had found a better job and that hurt him. It actually wasn't because of that. I didn't care about a new job I just wanted him to be safe. Svetlana threatened me in Paris and told me if I didn't leave she would kill him. I had to leave." now she had tears streaming down her cheeks and Ziva hugged her. They were friends for a long time and she knew how hurt Jenny was after leaving him in Paris. Back then she just didn't know it was Gibbs Jenny left behind.

"There's something I want to know though. The first days after the diner, I was in a hotel and saw the news. They were saying I died in a fire. Who was in that fire?" Ziva smiled. "The reason you could've come back months ago was in that fire." "What?" "It was Svetlana we had to make everyone believe you died in that fire an turns out when Gibbs went to your house and was in your study Svetlana came by to kill him. When he turned around she had a gun pointed to his head. But seconds later she was the one dying on the floor. Mike Franks was there too and killed her from behind. Then they burnt the house, making everybody who didn't know you _'died'_ at the diner believe you died in the fire." Then realization hit Jenny.

"Wait does that mean I would've stayed here forever looking for Svetlana and she was actually already dead?" "Well, yeah, but now we are here and you can come home back with us. Once we can go back of course." Tony said looking at Jenny and then Ziva.

"Yes by the way you still haven't told me what the hell you two are doing here. Because I know Gibbs wouldn't tell you about this place unless even the director wasn't supposed to know where you are. What did Gibbs do again?" Ziva chuckled and Tony told the story.

"Ziva is supposed to be back with Mossad and I'm supposed to be on a ship in the middle of the ocean as an agent afloat." "What?" They explained everything that happened.

"Okay but why are you in that house if you had an apartment?" Jenny asked confused.

"We don't exactly know that yet. Gibbs said we had to come here because Vance knew we weren't where we're supposed to be and he was very pissed. Gibbs said it was safer here because of course nobody was supposed to know about this place anymore. He also said he knew Vance was hiding something and if anyone found out about it Vance would be fired. I think Gibbs said he screwed up big time once and it could get him fired... or worse. Gibbs, McGeek and Abby are trying' to find out what and when they find it Vance is fired and we can go back." They all smiled.

"I'm only going back when you are. Vance is going to be beyond pissed and I know for a fact that he can also get dangerous when he gets pissed enough and I don't need that. I'm already going to have to deal with SecNav." Tony and Ziva nodded.

Tony then though of the rings. He grinned and stood up. He went to Ziva's bag and took them with him, hiding them behind his back. He went back and both women were confused as to why he left. Before they could ask Tony spoke.

"Did you and Gibbs have wedding rings when you were undercover?" he asked with a grin. Ziva knew where he was going with that and smiled. Jenny smiled too.

"Yes we had," she said and her smile faded, "but I lost them somewhere. We even had them engraved in Serbia." "Give me your hand." he said. Jenny sighed but did it. Tony put something in her hand and when she looked at it she felt tears well up. "Where did you find them?" she asked.

"In the closet of the apartment we were staying at. I guess you lived there too." Jenny let a few tears escape ad then looked at them.

"Thank you so much. I thought I had lost them forever when I left Paris. We were always hiding them when we weren't wearing them and when I left I wanted to take mine with me but I couldn't find it. I guess Gibbs left them there. Did you tell him you found them?" she asked, hoping they didn't.

"No we didn't. We wanted to do it in person. But I guess you will want to do it yourself?!" Ziva asked smiling. Jenny nodded. "Thank you for not telling him." They were all exhausted so they went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review ?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In DC McGee discovered something big. He transferred all the files to his laptop and permanently erased all the files he had on the computer at the office. He got up and made his way down to the garage. When he got into his car he took his cell out and dialed his boss' number. "Gibbs." He answered.

"Boss. Meet me in your basement and bring Abby and Ducky with you. Fast."

Then he hung up, went to Gibbs' house and waited for the others.

When McGee talked like that, Gibbs knew it was important. They were working on Vance for months and found nothing. When he put the phone back down, Gibbs knew they had something big. He wouldn't want them to meet in his basement if it wasn't. He told his _'Team'_ he was going for coffee and got down to Abby's lab and autopsy. He told them to come with him and they did. They both knew better than to argue with Gibbs, even if they were in the middle of a case and would probably get yelled at by Vance.

When Gibbs, Abby and Ducky arrived at the house they went straight to the basement. McGee was pacing back and forth in the room. When he saw them he went back to the table and put the computer in the middle of it, so they could all properly look at it.

"What did you find McGee?" Gibbs asked when he saw that the younger agent was too stressed to begin.

"This is really bad boss. It's worse than we thought and it involves Director Sheppard." When McGee said that Gibbs' blood run cold. They were all shocked.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the safehouse _

Jenny woke up first the next morning and made breakfast, like she got used to do for a while now. She almost forgot to make more, for Tony and Ziva. She was happy, to be able to talk to someone (other than the persons she crossed path with every day in Paris). And if Gibbs was looking for what Vance screwed up (even if she already had a pretty good idea of what that was), Tony and Ziva could soon go home and she could go with them.

She was lost in thought when Ziva came to the kitchen. "Are you alright?" She asked her. Jenny nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I just realized I wasn't alone anymore and that whenever you're going home, I'm going too." Ziva smiled too.

Jenny had always been a really good friend to her and she was glad to have that back. They hugged again. "I missed you so much." Ziva said.

"I missed you too Ziva and I still can't believe you and Tony are together and you're pregnant." They pulled back and smiled. "Well a lot has changed." Ziva said grinning. She still couldn't believe it herself. She started helping Jenny make breakfast.

They made pancakes, waiting for Tony to get up. Ten minutes later he was up. He came out of the room and went straight to Ziva, kissed her good morning and leaned down to kiss her belly. He had gotten used to doing this every morning since the day Ziva told him she was pregnant. It was like his morning ritual. For a few seconds they forgot Jenny was even in the room. She found it was sweet and refreshing to see them like that and not bickering all day long. It remembered Jenny of her relationship with Gibbs.

* * *

"Talk McGee. I don't have all day."

"Okay. You told me to track all of Vance's moves around the agency in the last months and the few months before he got director. He looked into yours and AGENT Sheppard's files. We knew he was looking into her files, but not yours. He found an undercover OP where you had to kill two Russians. You killed your target but..." Gibbs interrupted him. "Jenny didn't kill hers." McGee nodded and Abby and Ducky were focusing on what was being said. McGee continued,

"She didn't kill the woman and Vance found out. He also found out she wanted vengeance so he tracked her down and told her the director's real name and where she could find her. Svetlana did and got her killed. So in a way, Vance killed the director, which is really really big and bad."

Gibbs was angry. He never really showed his reactions to things like that, but this was too much. Way too much. He took the glass that was on the table and threw it against the wall. "Son of a bitch." He muttered and run up the stairs, not listening to Abby and Ducky who tried to hold him back. He wanted to kill Vance right now but figured he would have to calm himself down before doing anything at all.

When he was calmer again he went to see SecNav and told him everything.

_Hours later_

Gibbs was sitting in SecNav's office after he had told him the whole story about Vance, but leaving out the fact that Tony and Ziva were neither with Mossad nor on a Ship in the middle of the ocean. The man couldn't believe he had hired someone like that.

"Okay, this is real bad. We have to go around this with much care. This could tear NCIS apart if the press finds out what happened." Gibbs stood up fast and angry.

"I don't care what you tell the press or if it tears apart NCIS, just fix it. He got the woman I...the director killed. Fire him and get him arrested. And while you do that, I'm getting my agents back." He yelled.

Vance killed the woman he loved and SecNav was just worried about image. He hated that. Normally he would agree but his was Jenny they were talking about. He stood up too.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do agent Gibbs, but we still have to do it right." Gibbs sat back down and the secretary too.

"'kay, just do it fast. Do what you have to do, tell me if you need my help and tell me when it's fixed so I can bring my agents back...when everything is over." He really wanted DiNozzo and David back.

"I'll just need McGee to show me his findings and I'll do what I can to prove it and get him arrested. But why the hell do you want to wait to bring DiNozzo and David back. I agree. They have to come back, but why not now?" Gibbs didn't want to tell the secretary that he had sent his agents to Paris but he knew that sooner or later, he'd have to. He decided on later.

"Well you know Eli. It's going to take a while to get him to agree to let Ziva come back." He explained, but he didn't buy it himself so why would the other man. "You're lying Gibbs. Tell me what's going on."

_Now I'm screwed_, Gibbs though leaning back against the chair.

"Vance is going to fire them and probably me too if they come back now." He hoped he was going to let it go with that explanation, but that would just be too easy. He narrowed his eyes. "Why on earth would he do that?" Gibbs laughed sarcastically.

"First of all, after what he did to the director, we can't be too sure of his reactions. And the second thing is...Ziva isn't in TelAviv and Tony isn't on the ship. We lied to him. Vance found out and if he finds THEM they're fired, me too and McGee, Abby and Ducky probably too." He spoke fast, wanting to get it over with.

"WHAT?" The other man yelled. "Where are they if they're not with Mossad and on a ship? And don't tell me you don't know, because I won't believe you.

"They're in Paris...because I sent them there. Eli was giving Vance fake news on Ziva and marines on the ship were giving him some about Tony. Ziva would most likely be dead by now, if I had sent her back there. I couldn't let them go there so I did what I had to do."

* * *

They ate breakfast and then went for a walk. When they came back Jenny stayed outside. There was an old balancing bench, where she liked to rest, out back. Tony and Ziva went inside and turned the TV on. They watched a movie together and fell asleep. After a couple of hours Tony woke up. He stood up and made his way to the window. Jenny was still sitting on the bench her gaze lost in the air. She had an opened book next to her, but didn't seem like she was intending to read it. Ziva was still sleeping so he went outside.

After the whole mess with La Grenouille Jenny and him were talking again. He could see she really needed to talk right now and he wouldn't mind a talk with her either. He sat down next to her.

"Everything alright?" He asked. She looked at him. "You know, the whole _Never date a coworker_ thing is my fault. He added that rule after Paris. When I was on his team there was never a rule number twelve. He always said it was a number he left out _just in case_. When I came back five years ago and I heard about that rule it hurt like hell. I wanted to tell him that I didn't care about that job or every other excuse I gave him when I Ieft, but I couldn't, not if it meant that he could be killed, that we both could've been killed. It was my fault that people like you and Ziva didn't get a chance to be happy with each other."

By now she had tears in her eyes. Tony took her hand in his. "Okay first of all, you had no choice. Second, it didn't stop Ziva and me. We waited three years, yes, but that wasn't because of rule twelve. It was because we couldn't admit our feelings. If anything, it was our own fault. You can fix what happened with Gibbs. I can see you still love him and Gibbs loves you too." He said seriously.

"He doesn't love me. He hates me for leaving him." She said looking down. He squeezed her hand. "Jenny, if you tell him what really happened he'll understand and believe me when I say this, he does love you. He was always looking at you when you were on the catwalk, looking down to the bullpen and didn't notice him. When you _died_...I think part of him died too. He was devastated and I hated the look he gave me when we told him we hadn't been there with you." He looked down.

"It's not your fault Tony." He said gently. "Yes it is." "Then think of it that way. If you had been with me, I might not have _died_, but then we would both still be in danger because Svetlana couldn't be stopped." Tony nodded.

After a while Ziva came out with a ringing phone. Jenny and Tony looked up.

"It's Gibbs." She said sitting down next to him. "We have to put it on speaker, so you don't say anything okay?!" Tony said to Jenny. She nodded. She wanted to hear his voice.

"Yes Gibbs?!." Ziva answered. "Hey. Did you find the house?" He asked. "Yes," Tony said, "It's great." "Was anybody there?" They both looked at Jenny and Ziva answered.

"No, nobody." "Good. I was afraid someone might have found it. Anyway, you can come back."

They were all surprised. They thought it would take longer than that to find what Vance screwed up. "Really?" Tony asked. "Yes. McGee found what Vance did and he was fired this morning. He did a horrible thing and it involves Jenny. I could've killed him. Should have. Anyway, I'm not telling you what he did over the phone. He fell real deep this time. You can come back, he's not going to be a problem anymore."

Now they were shocked. What could he possibly have done that involves Jenny? She was confused too.

"Thank you." Ziva said and the line went dead.

"Ohh god what did that son of a bitch do again?" Tony wondered angry and stood up. Ziva and Jenny joined him on the stairs he was sitting on. "I might have an idea." Jenny said after a while. They looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I always wondered why Svetlana didn't come and find me for over eight years and all of a sudden she gets here and I'm _dead_ and then she even shows up at my house. All this right after I found out Vance wanted to take my place at NCIS. It's too much of a coincidence. And like Jethro says: never believe in coincidences. I'm pretty sure Vance had something to do with it."

* * *

**Here it is. I hope you liked it.**

**Review ?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jibbs chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony somehow managed to get three seats, next to each other, on the next flight to Washington and after giving back the rental car, they were sitting in the plane, finally on their way home.

Jenny was worried and Ziva could see it. Tony was sleeping, of course.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I hope he's not going to hate me for not telling him I was alive." she said and looked down.

"Hey listen to me; he's not going to hate you. They're all just going to be glad you are alive. Tony called Gibbs at the airport and he said him, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were going to be waiting for us in the bullpen. You just come with us okay?" She nodded and Ziva hugged her. "What about the agents who took your place?"

"Gibbs already got rid of them. And the team or rather our dysfunctional family is going to go back to normal." They both smiled at that. It was the true, they were a family, that would welcome a new member in a few months.

The rest of the flight went by pretty fast and they were in a cab on their way to NCIS. The guards recognized them and let them through. Jenny was wearing a hat and sunglasses, they didn't even ask who the third person with them was. They didn't really care as long as she was with two federal agents. And also because it was the middle of the night and they were tired.

"It's gonna be fine don't worry." Tony told Jenny in the elevator. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Abby was pacing back and forth in the bullpen. They were already late and she didn't like that. "When are they coming?" she asked Gibbs. "Calm down Abs they'll be here any minute now."

Just then they heard the 'ding' from the elevator and looked at it waiting for their friends to come out. They were surprised to see a third person with them but they couldn't see who it was. Nor did they care, since their friends were finally back . When Abby saw them she ran towards the elevator and hugged them as tight as she could.

"Abs can't breathe." Tony said and she released them and dragged them to the bullpen. She looked down at Ziva's belly and squealed.

"Oh my god. You're really pregnant. Not that I didn't believe you before, but….that's awesome. I can't believe it." Tony and Ziva hugged everyone and they were congratulated again for the baby. It was way more real to actually see it, than just hear about it. The first thing Ziva did after that, was take the ultrasound photo she had in her purse and pin it on the wall behind her desk, where other pictures of the team could be seen.

Jenny was smiling and followed. They still hadn't noticed her. She was leaning against the wall by Ziva's desk, waiting for someone to see her.

"So boss there's something we lied about when you called this morning." Tony said anxious to tell them what exactly he lied about.

"What do you mean you lied?" Gibbs glared at him and he couldn't get a word out anymore so Ziva answered. "There was someone at the house."

"What? Who? It can't be. The only other people who knew about it are dead."

_That's my cue_, Jenny thought and stepped to the group of people, to her family and uncovered her face.

"Actually Jethro, not all of them." When they saw her they gasped.

"Jen?" Gibbs said unable to say anything else. They were all in shock. Then Gibbs did something unexpected to everyone even himself and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight.

After a while he looked her in the eyes and they both saw the love they had tried so hard to hide for three years in the others. Just like it was nine years ago, they ignored everything around them and closed the gap between their lips. When they kissed the others began to _'regain consciousness'_ and smiled warmly, momentarily forgetting the situation. When Jenny and Gibbs looked at all the smiling faces they blushed. They all hugged her.

"Okay now explain." Gibbs said, remembering to be angry at her for faking her death. She may be alive and he was happy about it, but that didn't mean she didn't have a lot of explaining to do.

She explained everything from faking her death to doing it out of love. She left out the part about leaving Paris and the rings for later when she and Gibbs were alone.

"When I heard the noise I was going to shoot whoever entered the house. No one was supposed to know about it and I wanted it to stay that way. When I saw they had a gun too I was going to shoot right away until they told me to drop my weapon and I knew the voice so I didn't shoot." They chuckled at that.

"Yeah would have been hard to explain; supposedly dead Ex Director of NCIS killed two NCIS agents." they all laughed when Tony said that.

After a while they were all tired so they left NCIS. Tony and Ziva went to his place, Abby and Tim to their own and Jenny went with Gibbs. She had nowhere else to go -Thank you, Gibbs- She also really wanted to talk to him. When they arrived they went straight to the basement and Gibbs poured them both a glass of bourbon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Jenny sighed. She knew he wanted to know everything and she had to tell him.

"I couldn't risk your safety. If I had to do it again I'd do it in a heartbeat. I didn't leave Paris because of the job. The job was just an excuse. I didn't care about it. Svetlana came to threaten me two days before I left Paris and when she told me what she was going to do to you I couldn't let it happen so I left. I really loved you Jethro. Still do actually. I still love you Jethro."

She was crying now and he stepped forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you too Jen."

"I have to thank you for sending Tony and Ziva to that safe house." "Why?" Gibbs asked confused. "Well if you hadn't I would've never seen them and nobody would know I was still alive and you wouldn't have known for a long long time because I didn't even know Svetlana was already dead. I would've been looking forever."

"You're Welcome." They both chuckled.

...

"So…Tony and Ziva?! By the way, they found something rather interesting the apartment you sent them to, or should I say _our_ apartment." She smiled. Gibbs was confused. How could they have known it was the same apartment?

"What did they find?" He asked. She took the rings out of the pocket of her pants. "This." She said giving them to him. Gibbs was surprised. "They found our rings? I thought I had lost them or you took them when you left or something."

"Actually I wanted to take mine when I left, but I couldn't find it. Tony and Ziva found them in the back of the closet in the bedroom." He smiled and slipped his ring on his ring finger before slipping Jenny's on hers. For them it was like a promise to never lie to each other again and a promise of love.

Later they were sitting on the couch, Jenny in his arms. Jenny thought of something and turned to look at him.

"How come the rings were still there if the apartment was rented and probably hundreds of other people passed there?" Gibbs smiled and answered, "Morrow didn't only rent the place when we were there. He bought it in our fake names. He never sold it in case any of us ever needed it again. I don't know why you don't know that seeing as you got director after he retired but it's a good thing you didn't know. If you had know, you'd have some record of it and Vance would now know about it. I couldn't have sent Tony and Ziva there if he did. So technically it still belongs to us. I even have our keys."

They both smiled at the memories of the apartment and he kissed her softly. "I missed you so much Jen. I should've been there." She knew he felt guilty.

"I missed you too and no, you shouldn't have been there. We would both be dead. And that whole thing is my fault to begin with, so it wasn't your job to deal with it. I didn't kill Svetlana and I had to live with the consequences. I knew she would probably end up finding out I came back three years ago, but I guess she only found out a couple months back. And I'm glad to be alive and back." Gibbs sighed. He knew now he had to tell her what Vance did.

"About Svetlana, she would probably have never found you..." Jenny looked up confused. She hoped it wasn't as bad as she suspected it to be. "What do you mean?" "Vance found out about our mission in Europe 9 years ago and he found out you should've, but didn't, kill Svetlana. He somehow managed to locate her and told her your real name and where you were. He wanted you dead too." He looked at her and she had an angry look in her eyes.

"I knew I hated him for a reason." He chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I guess he couldn't live with a female director of NCIS and wanted your job." Jenny smiled. "So what did you do with the information?"

"Well...first of all I went to SecNav with it. He never really liked Vance either by the way. He came to the HQ himself and looked into it. He found the same answers we did. He fired Vance right away and got him arrested. He's going away for long Jen. You don't have to worry about him or anything else anymore. SecNav named me temporary director until he finds somebody else, because according to him, it would be a disaster to have me as permanent director." They chuckled at that.

"And he would be right." Jenny said. "I wonder what he's going to say when he sees me alive." She said after a while. "We'll figure it out tomorrow Jen. Now let's go to bed." He said and kissed her temple. They got up and went to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the talk with SecNav...and after that, Tiva will be back. Of course.**

**Review?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I know I say that almost every time I update, but I'm really sorry it took so long. **

**I also wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I haven't answered to. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When they woke up the next day, they both went to NCIS. They went to the director's office and instead of Gibbs, Jenny sat in the chair.

"That feels amazing", she told him. He just smiled. He knew how much she had missed the fact to be able to sit in that chair or just turn around and look out the window. He sat down on the edge of the desk and took the phone. He dialed SecNav's number.

"What can I do for you today, agent Gibbs?" He answered the phone already annoyed. When Gibbs called it couldn't be good and he knew that. Hell, everybody knew that.

"I need you to come to NCIS as fast as you can. It's important." Gibbs heard him sigh and put the phone on speaker so Jenny could hear him too. "Is it as important as 'Assistant director helps kill director' or something far less important, like... Oh I don't know... everything else you call me for; because I don't think you can top the first one." Gibbs smiled at Jenny and turned back to the phone.

"I'd say it's pretty high on the list of _important _and _one time only_ things you have to deal with all day Mr. Secretary." He said in his most official voice. "Fine, I'm coming." He gave in. He didn't really believe Gibbs, when he told him that it was just as important, because, really? What could be? Still, he had nothing else to do so he might as well go and see if it was really that important.

Half an hour later he was in the office sitting at the table with his back turned to the desk, Gibbs on the other side of the table. Jenny was still sitting in _'her' _chair. She had turned it towards the window so he wouldn't see her. She was watching the city and waiting for Gibbs to drop the bomb.

"So, what's so important that I had to come to you so fast?" He asked. "Well I think I found the perfect person to replace Vance." He said.

_Nice_, Jenny thought. She knew Gibbs loved to do that.

"Really? And who might that be? Because I don't think you could've found someone as good as Sheppard so fast. She was a hell of a lot better than anyone else I might have in mind." Gibbs just smiled. Jenny smiled too. Gibbs was going to 'yell' at her later for doing what she was about to do, he wanted to tell SecNav that she was alive himself, but she couldn't resist.

"Why thank you, Mr. Secretary." She said turning around. His head snapped up and turned around. Gibbs just glared at her, with a look that clearly said _'what the hell?'_ Jenny smiled at it, but quickly stopped, considering she now had to deal with SecNav. He was looking at her, as if she was a ghost. His jaw dropped to the floor and he couldn't bring his mouth to speak words. "How?" He choked out after a couple of minutes, where nobody said anything.

Jenny and partly Gibbs spent the next hour explaining everything about Paris years ago, the diner in L.A. and the safe house in Paris where she was hiding. They discussed everything there was to discuss. SecNav didn't give Jenny her job back yet. He wanted to think about it and digest everything they had just told him. It would be really hard to explain if the supposedly dead director of a federal agency came back to life all of a sudden. He had to think about what he would tell the press and everybody else involved, if he let her come back. He told Gibbs that he would stray temporary director of NCIS, for now, until he was sure of what to do next. He also said that if she couldn't come back as director, they'd maybe find something else for her to do at NCIS.

That was more than any of them had expected.

Jenny knew that, at some point, she would have to face everything that would happen in the next weeks and everybody she had lied to, but now she just wanted to be happy to be back.

SecNav told Gibbs to take a few days off and he and Jenny left to go home. Well, to Gibbs' house, which Jenny pretty much considered to be home, since he had BURNED her house.

They sat on the couch with a cup of coffee when they got home. They were both thinking about everything that had happened in the past months. Jenny was the first to speak,

"We should go to Paris." She said looking at him with a smile.

"What? You just got back from hiding there for months and now you wanna go back?!" he looked at her with a frown.

"I don't want to go back to hide, but we could just spend a few days in the apartment and visit the city and just enjoy ourselves. We didn't really get to do a lot of that last time and it also didn't end well, so I just want to go back and be there, knowing that I don't have to be there and that I won't leave you at the end of the _trip_. And remember our neighbor Mary?! We left without a word and that's yet another reason to go back." She knew she could go on and on about all the reasons there were, but when she saw the smile on his lips she knew he already liked the idea.

Gibbs really did like the idea, but that was only part of the reason why he was smiling. He was smiling because she of how excited she was to go to Paris and he loved that. He also loved when she was so happy and that was something he had really missed.

"Okay. Let's go to Paris."

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter will be TIVA again. I don't know when I'll update it, but I PROMIS it'll be this week.**

**Reviews are always welcome and I'm a little out of ideas, so that would help, too.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey.**

**That chapter took me some time to write, 'cause I was watching NCIS at the same time, but I finally finished it... Let's also pretend you never saw what Tony's apartment looks like**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Tony, Ziva and Jenny got back home. Everything was great. Vance was locked up, Jenny was alive, they were all living back in D.C, their family was complete again, Jenny and Gibbs were back together and Tony and Ziva were soon having a baby. Jenny and Gibbs were in Paris for a few days and even though that meant there was no one to run the agency, not that Gibbs being temporary director made much a difference, they all got two weeks off work. Even Ducky and Abby.

Tony and Ziva were laying together on the couch watching a movie, but not really paying attention to it. They were both lost in thought, both thinking about their future. They were having a baby together and still living in separate apartments. After coming back from Paris, they stayed at his place and never really went back to Ziva's apartment. They hadn't talked about living together yet. They just wanted to enjoy their time off and have nothing to worry about. Now was the time to talk about it though.

"Move in." Tony said looking down at her. She looked up surprised. She was thinking about it too, but didn't think he would bring it up right now. She smiled.

"Okay." She answered. She wanted it too. She loved him more than anything and they had both gotten used to living together in Paris. It was nice and funny and, truth to be told, they couldn't imagine living apart anymore.

"Okay." Tony said and they both went back to watching the movie with smiles on their faces. They watched until they fell asleep. They were happier than ever.

After a long night of sleep on the comfortable couch of his, Tony woke up with Ziva still sleeping in his arms. He stood up, careful not to wake her and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He made pancakes. He didn't really have a choice, since Ziva loved them and also that there was nothing in his fridge that would make it possible to prepare anything else. He was setting the table when a soft voice made him jump.

"Good morning." She said walking to him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _She's so cute when she does that,_ Tony thought, smiling.

"Hey." He kissed her and then leaned down to kiss her belly. He felt a hard kick when he did. They laughed at that. "Little one seems to be awake too. Breakfast is ready."

"Pancakes?" She asked hopeful. Tony smiled and nodded.

They ate their pancakes and got dressed. After that, they went to Ziva's apartment to start to pack a few things like clothes and other things she might need.

They were looking through the drawers when Tony's phone ringed. It was Abby.

"Hey Abby." He answered, happy to hear from her.

"Hey Tony. Do you have plans today?" she asked.

"No. I mean, not really no. Why?" he asked suspicious. Ziva looked at him and he put the phone on speaker. "I'm bored," Tony laughed at her sigh. Abby was rarely bored. She also rarely _didn't_ have to go to work. "It's not funny. I have absolutely nothing to do. I can't work, I can't go bowling with the nuns, and I have nothing to do."

"Is that why you called Abby? To tell us you have nothing to do?" Ziva asked, now chuckling too.

"No, of course not. I wanted to ask you if we could all do something together today?! Jenny and Gibbs aren't here, but there's still McGee, you two and myself. We could watch a movie together or have lunch together or both. Please, I have to do something or I'm going to die of boredom." Tony and Ziva laughed and Ziva gave in.

"Okay Abby. Call McGee and come to Tony's apartment. I will do something for lunch and with Tony's movie selection we have the choice." Abby immediately agreed and told them she'd be there soon. That didn't leave them a very long time to go to the grocery store before going back to Tony's apartment. If Ziva wanted to cook she would have to have some things to do so.

An hour later Abby and McGee knocked at the door. They all went to the living room and sat down on the floor with popcorn. Tony put in one of his _classic_ movies. Ziva fell asleep halfway through it. She did that a lot since she got pregnant. She woke up about half an hour later and it seemed that nobody had noticed she fell asleep. Not even Tony. He never noticed a lot while watching a movie. When it was over they ate a late lunch. Ziva made a salad and pasta.

"So tell us. What did you do in Paris?" Abby asked after a while.

"Abby we spoke every week while we were there. We already told you what we did." Tony reminded her.

"Yeah I know, but we usually talked about Vance or how you were doing or how the baby was doing. We never really told us what was happening."

"Okay. What exactly do you wanna know?"

"How was it where you were living?" McGee asked, because Abby couldn't think about anything she particularly wanted to know. She wanted to know _everything,_ she just couldn't tell exactly what.

"The apartment was near the Eiffel Tower. It was big and all the furniture was already there. We had a nice neighbor. An old lady named Mary that told us that we were the second people she had seen live in that apartment. She told us there had once been a _nice couple_ living there about nine years ago. Apparently they left without a word one day a few weeks after moving in. Any guess what their names were?!" Tony explained with a smile on his face. Ziva was smiling too, because she knew where he was getting at with that bit of information.

"How are we supposed to know?" Abby yelled at them when they weren't answering their own question. Tony and Ziva knew it wasn't probable that they would guess right so she thought they'd tell her themselves.

"Jenny and Leroy, but his _wife_ apparently called him something else." Ziva said before Tony could. She knew how much Abby wanted to know and if Tony had to tell her it would take longer.

"What? Seriously? You lived in the same apartment they lived in? How did you know it was the same apartment? Did they leave something behind? Guys you have to tell us everything." There were lots of other questions she wanted an answer to, but these were the most important.

They talked about the apartment and Paris for hours before McGee and Abby went home and Tony and Ziva went to bed. All of them wondering what their bosses were up to in Paris.

* * *

**I'm not very proud of that chapter, but it's already past 2am where I live and since I promised I'd write it this week and because I don't have time tomorrow you'll have to forgive me...**

**The next one will be better and Reviews always help.**

**Good night. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**JIBBS in Paris.**

**It starts when Gibbs and Jenny arrive in Paris.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs landed at the airport around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. They hadn't booked a hotel room, because they knew they were going to stay at the apartment. They wanted to go back there anyway so they might as well sleep at the apartment, too. They took a cab from the airport to there.

"Do you even have the keys?" Jenny asked when they got to the door. Tony and Ziva had given Gibbs the key back when they came back to D.C and he had kept it. Jenny wanted to take it with her, afraid that he might forget it, but he had convinced her that he wouldn't and she believed him. If they didn't have the keys they could also just pick the lock, but if someone saw them it would look suspicious.

Gibbs felt his pockets for the key and then looked up with a very serious face. "I don't have them." He said that with such a straight face that she believed him. She slapped his arm and yelled, "Are you kidding me?"

He looked at her with a serious face a few seconds longer and then laughed. "Yes I am." She rolled her eyes and he fished the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

The apartment was still exactly the same as it was back then. It brought back a lot of memories. The thing is that for Jenny it also brought back regrets. The biggest mistake of her life. She stopped at the entrance, looking around and thinking about everything that had happened in that apartment. The good and the bad moments. Gibbs was walking towards the bedroom to put their bags away when he noticed Jenny wasn't following. He put the bags on the bed and went back to the living room, where she was still lost I thought.

"You okay Jen?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him surprised. She hadn't seen him coming back. "Yeah I'm fine." She said, too fast for Gibbs' liking and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Jen."

"Okay maybe I'm not fine." She didn't elaborate, she didn't have to. He knew what she was thinking about. He knew she was blaming herself for everything that happened. He had already told her many times that she shouldn't, but that didn't do much. He let it slide for now.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked, sitting on the couch where Jenny was now.

"I don't know. We could just go for a walk or something. I don't really want to do much today. Wasn't there a little park not too far from here?"

"Yeah. Right across the street if I remember correctly." They stood up and walked out the door. The park was right where they remembered it. They walked through it for a while and then sat on a bench. Jenny and Gibbs didn't talk. They enjoyed the great weather and it was quiet since there wasn't anyone else in the area where they were sitting. They were both happy to be there despite everything that had happened.

They went back to the apartment about an hour later. Jenny was about to open the door when the door on the opposite side of the floor opened and Mary came out of the apartment. She was stunned to see them there.

Jenny, Gibbs and Mary just stared at each other for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. While they were in Paris and had some time off from spying on Russian arm dealers, they spent some time with the nice neighbor. (When they weren't doing other things.) It got fun sometimes and they saw each other pretty often since they were living across the floor her. Them leaving without a word was upsetting for all of them. All for different reasons.

"Hi Mary." Jenny said smiling. After all, someone had to say something.

Mary and Gibbs chuckled at Jenny's '_Hi'. _Gibbs looked at her as if saying, _That was the best you could come up with?! _

"Hello. You two better tell me why you disappeared all of a sudden." Mary said in an accusing tone, but with a small smile.

"Yeah that's kind of a long…." Jenny didn't get to finish before she was interrupted by Mary,

"Coffee?" she asked. It didn't actually sound like a question. It was more like telling than asking.

"Sure." Both, Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time.

Mary walked back into her apartment and Jenny and Gibbs followed. She made them all a coffee and they went to sit on the couch. Nobody said anything for about two minutes. Mary broke the silence.

"I met Tony and Ziva. They said they knew you. Quit a coincidence isn't it?" Coincidences didn't exist in their world. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other, wondering what they should and shouldn't say.

"It's a very very long story." Jenny started.

"I'll take the short version." Mary smirked. She really wanted to know what had them all disappearing without a glance back.

"Back then, Jen and I came here for work. Tony and Ziva came here a few months ago to hide from work, sort of." Gibbs continued. He didn't know how to explain this, because there wasn't really a short version of it. If she didn't want the long one, they'd have to leave a lot of parts out. Now that he thought about it, that wasn't a bad thing; since there were some really unexplainable things that would just confuse her even more. They could say more than they had all those years ago though. They weren't undercover anymore.

"Hide from work?" Mary asked, clearly confused.

"What we're about to tell you, you can't tell ANYONE. Alright?" Gibbs asked her and she nodded.

"Tony, Ziva, Jethro and I are federal agents. Jethro and I were undercover the last time we were here. Tony and Ziva were here, because they were sent here by Jethro to protect them. We all left so fast, because; let's say it wasn't really safe for us to be here anymore." Jenny explained. She left out the part about having been the director of NCIS and having been _dead _for a few months. Mary didn't need to know that. She knew they had nothing to worry about. Mary wasn't the kind of woman to go out and tell everybody that she had undercover federal agents as neighbors. They hadn't known her for very long, but Jenny still remembered how they would talk for hours sometimes and she knew she could trust her.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. Are you here for work again?" Mary asked after processing everything they had told her. Jenny shook her head no. _Not this time,_ she said with a smile.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"We aren't really married." Jenny said smirking. _Not yet anyway, _Gibbs thought, but said nothing.

After all the explaining was over they talked for hours, catching up, laughing and sharing stories. Mary even told them some of the things Tony had done of talked about while they were there. Some of the things he apparently said would earn him one hard Gibbs-slap when they were back in D.C. Jenny would make sure of that too. Tony probably shouldn't have said some of the things he said.

Before they left Jenny told Mary that she could expect to have neighbors across the floor now and then. She knew that at some point every member of the team would go back to or go visit Paris for the first time and would use the apartment.

They said their goodbyes and promised to visit again during their stay and then Jenny and Gibbs went back to their apartment, hand in hand, happy to be together again.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I have no idea what's gonna happen after that yet, but reviews ALWAYS help so don't hesitate to leave them. Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter by the way.**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people...**

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I wasn't really in a writing-mood. And to be honest, I didn't really have any ideas. Since I have some now, I'm updating now. So sorry I didn't do it sooner.****  
**

**I hope you still like it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Two months later_

Everything was pretty much back to normal. Jenny and Gibbs were back from Paris and everybody was back to work. They were now sure that they'd never have to see Vance again, at least not if they could help it. Jenny wasn't director yet, but Gibbs didn't have to play acting director anymore either. Someone else would do that. He didn't know who and frankly, he didn't care. He was back to team leader and Jenny was temporarily assigned to his team. Ziva was going crazy. She was eight months pregnant and since they came back from Paris, she couldn't work in the field anymore. She was supposed to be working at her desk, or at least somewhere in the building, whenever they had a case. She was spending a lot of time in Abby's lab, too. Either helping her with the evidence or just doing nothing. She was annoying Tony most of the time, though.

Right now she was alone in the bullpen doing absolutely nothing. The rest of the team was out working on a case. It was Friday night and she just wanted to go home because she was tired and sitting at her desk doing nothing, didn't help at all. She was relieved when she heard the _ding_ of the elevator and saw Tony and Gibbs coming out of it.

"Go home. I don't want to see you two back until Monday." Gibbs barked at them, but with a little smile.

"Thanks boss." Tony said sincerely and Ziva just smiled at him. Gibbs knew that weekedn off meant a lot to Tony. He knew about the plans he had for him and Ziva and he knew it would make her very happy.

They both grabbed their things and went home. They were still not really living together, but spent every night together. Tony and Ziva wanted to have everything figured out by the time the baby was born though. They didn't have a lot of time left, but they could do it.

When they got home Ziva almost fell onto the couch. She was so exhausted. It was almost like doing nothing at work was even more tiring than actually working.

"You okay?" Tony asked her sitting down next to her. He put a hand on her belly and smiled when he felt their little one kick. Ziva placed her hand on his.

"Yes I'm fine. Just tired. Did you know Gibbs was going to give us the weekend off?" She knew it was unusual for Gibbs to do that. Tony grinned and she knew he had been up to something.

"I kinda asked him to." he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I want to take you out tomorrow. We're going to sleep 'til late for once, then we could spend the day just you and me and then tomorrow night, I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant." Ziva smiled at him.

"That's so sweet Tony. Thank you. It's probably the last time we can do that before the baby comes."

"Yes I know and with everything that happened in the last months I realized I've never really taken you out on a real date. Ever since we got together it was pretty stressful. First we had to hide from Gibbs and then from the whole world. Now that we have a little time left to ourselves I thought it would be a good idea. You don't worry about anything tomorrow. I've got everything covered." He told her and Ziva found it was the one of the sweetest things anybody had ever done for her. Tony also had something else planed, but that was a surprise.

The next morning came very fast. For the first time in days they could sleep in and not worry about being called into work in the middle of the day.

"Hey." Tony said when Ziva woke up.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I could get used to this." He told her grinning.

"Me too, but we probably shouldn't. I don't think it's going to be happening very often in the next months. Anyway, what are we doing today?" She was really looking forward to whatever it was.

"Well, you know all the things you always wanted to do since you moved to D.C. years ago and never actually got the chance?! I thought we could do that today and since I don't want you to be walking around the city all afternoon with the little one coming soon, I rented the same kind of car we had in L.A. so we can still see everything around us and luckily today is a beautiful day. I know it's not an amazing way to move around the city, but everything else just seemed so lame and I just want to spend the day with you and I…" he was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn't stop so she interrupted him.

"That sounds amazing Tony. I told you that I wanted to visit everything years ago and I can't believe you still remember that by the way. I don't care how we move around as long as we are together and I know I haven't been very easy to live with these days so, thank you." She kissed him to shut him up when he was going to say something else.

They stayed in bed for a while longer, in each other's arms, enjoying not having to get up. At about noon they got up and got ready to leave. When they got out of the building the car Tony rented was waiting. He opened the door for Ziva and then got in on the driver's side. She smiled sweetly at him and they drove off.

The first place Tony and Ziva went that day was the Washington Monument. Ziva had seen it, but never really looked at it and wanted to take the time for once. Later Tony drove to a random street where they could find a food truck and eat a pretzel; something Ziva had apparently never done either. After that Tony drove around the city for a while. They passed a few other places Ziva wanted to see and then went to the park. The sun was shining and there weren't a lot of people there. Tony stopped the car at a quiet spot and got out before opening the door on Ziva's side.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. She couldn't remember ever talking about that place. Tony picked up the blanket he had in the truck and then took Ziva's hand and led her deeper into the park.

"I know you've never seen that place, but I came across it one day and it's beautiful. It just kind of reminded me of you." He told her and she kissed him. She didn't realize they had stopped walking and when she turned around she was stunned to see they were standing in a beautiful garden-like park with flowers all over the place.

"That is beautiful Tony. These flowers are gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here."

Tony placed the blanket under a tree and they laid on it together. They laid in each other's arms for a while and eventually fell asleep. Tony woke up after a couple of hours and saw that Ziva was also awake, but looking down at her stomach quietly talking to their baby. He smiled at her and felt bad for having to interrupt her.

"Hey Zi, we gotta go if we wanna make it to the restaurant." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Is it that late already?" She asked panicked, already standing up. He stood up too and they started walking out of the park. Tony slowed her down before she could reach the entering though.

"Yeah it is, but calm down. We still have a little time and I have something to do before we leave." He told her and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"Okay what is it?" She stopped walking and stopped breathing when she saw him getting down on one knee. "Tony what are you…?" He took her hand.

"Ziva, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than anything in that world and I already love our baby just as much. I love how you threaten me with all sorts of things every day and when you mess up American idioms and you yell at me for correcting you. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Ziva David?" he then opened the ring box he had taken out of his jacket.

Ziva had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes, but wasn't able to say anything for a moment. She was silent longer than she intended and saw Tony stated to panic.

"Yes Tony. Of course I will marry you." She answered and he put the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Tony."

They stayed there for a moment longer and then went back to the apartment where Tony had left a beautiful dress for Ziva. They changed and Tony drove them to a nice French restaurant. It was her favorite. They ordered something to drink and waited for dinner.

"Thank you so much for today Tony. It was amazing."

"Yeah it was pretty great wasn't it?!" He told her teasingly and she laughed. She couldn't believe how happy she was in that moment. She smiled looking at the ring on her finger.

They ate dinner and then had dessert. Everything was fantastic and they spent a great evening together before going back home.

That night they both fell asleep with giant smiles on their faces, thinking about the great day they spent together.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I hope you liked it. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of update. I know what's gonna happen next so I hope it won't take me as long as it did this time.**

**Review ?!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey.**

**My last chapter wasn't as great as I would've liked. I hope I can make it up with this one. **

**Again, this one's about TIVA and their baby. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Tony had asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. Everybody was more than happy for them and had already started to talk about wedding plans. It had once again been a slow week, without much to do. On top of it all, Tony was annoying her. He was throwing paper balls at her and unfortunately Gibbs wasn't there to stop him.

"Tony if you throw one more of these I'm going to kill you with a paperclip and believe me, I'm serious." Ziva yelled at him, standing up and walking towards him. She walked behind the desk and leaned against it, glaring at him. Tony smiled, because he knew she was serious, but she would still never actually do it.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Sure it won't. Until you get bored enough and then it will start again." Tony watched her pushing herself away from the desk, intending to go back to hers, when she suddenly winced and her hand flew to her stomach. She leaned back against the desk, but he jumped up.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Tony panicked. She was in pain and he could see it.

"I don't know." She said with fear in her eyes. Tony put his hand on top of the one she still had resting on her belly and smiled lovingly.

"Zi, I think our baby's coming." The moment the words were out of his mouth he saw the fear getting to her eyes. She probably wouldn't admit it, but she was scared.

"No Tony, it's too early. I still have three weeks to goahhh my god this hurts Tony." She was panicking. That was one thing she didn't want; for the baby to be born early. Three weeks wasn't a lot, but still.

Tony softly kissed her and made her sit in his chair. He then kneeled down in front of her.

"It's going to be okay Zi. Our baby is going to be just fine. Now, we're gonna call Gibbs and I'm taking you to the hospital." He told her and helped her to stand up. He took his cell phone and badge and gun out of the drawer (you never know what can happen) and took her hand, leading her to the elevator. Since he didn't know where Gibbs was, Tony called him on the way to the car and told him they were going to the hospital. He was shocked to hear that, but told them he and Jenny would be there later.

The ride to the hospital was more stressful than they had intended. There was a lot of traffic. Tony had to take another road to get there and it took more time than Ziva could bear. She was in pain and whenever she was having a contraction she would squeeze Tony's hand as hard as she possibly could (and since this was Ziva, Tony was probably in just as much pain).

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Ziva was lead into a private room. She was worried, because the baby was early, but the doctor reassured her and, after doing an ultrasound, told her it would be fine. Tony was beginning to realize, that he was going to be a dad in less than a day and it freaked him out a little. Ziva noticed of course and told him to go get some coffee or something, because his pacing in the room stressed her even more than she already was. He needed to get some air.

He walked out of the room and went to the waiting room that was near. When he got there he saw that Gibbs and Jenny were already there. Abby and McGee were still at work. They looked up when he came in. Tony sighed and sat down on a chair before they had a chance to stand up themselves.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"She's alright." He told them.

"What are you doing out here DiNozzo? You should be with her." Gibbs said, glaring at him a little.

"I think I just realized I was going to become a father. What if I screw up?!" Tony asked with a panicked expression and stood up again. Gibbs joined him and slapped him hard to the back of the head. Tony winced and looked at him questioningly.

"First of all, it's about time you realized it and second; you're not gonna screw this up." Gibbs told him firmly. Jenny stood up too and picked up where he left off, "You're going to be a great dad Tony. Now go back to her and support her. She's going to need you." She told him nicely.

"You're right. I should be with her. Thank you." He called after his shoulder, already running back to Ziva's room. They were absolutely right. He wasn't sure about the _being a great dad _part, yet, but he knew he had to be with her. He walked into the room and went to her side, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry about before." He told her and kissed her quickly. She smiled. "It's alright Tony. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next hours went by and pretty soon, they were told that it was time.

"You ready to welcome your little one?" the doctor asked, walking into the room.

A while later their little boy was born.

One of the nurses placed the baby in Ziva's arms and at that moment the tears in Tony's and her eyes sprang free. They were just happier than they ever thought possible. Ziva was then moved into another room. Tony sat next to her on the bed when they got there.

"Noah." Ziva whispered. They had decided on that name, if it was a boy, while they were still in Paris. Looking down at their little boy, they realized they'd made the right choice. It fit.

"He's perfect." Tony said. He grinned and kissed her.

"Can you get the others?!" Ziva asked never looking up from their son.

Tony walked out of the room and to the waiting room. By now, everyone was there; Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby and Ducky. They all looked up when they heard Tony coming. "So?" Abby asked impatient.

"Wanna meet my son?" he asked them casually. They jumped up and Abby hugged him, 'til he almost couldn't breathe anymore. Tony led them to Ziva's room and she placed Noah in his arms. He turned to the team and said proudly, "Meet our son; Noah DiNozzo David."

Abby squealed. "Guys, he's so cuuute."

After everybody had congratulated them, taken some pictures and held Noah for a while, they left to let Tony and Ziva get some sleep. There was no way he was leaving the hospital that night.

"Goodnight. I love you." Tony said to Ziva when they were both lying in the bed together. He looked down at her when she didn't respond and realized that she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep a few minutes later. They couldn't wait to start their life together as a family.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**There probably won't be a lot more chapters if I don't quickly find ideas to continue this. Anyone who has one is more than welcome to share. ;)**

**Reviews always help. Please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. **

**I am so so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in way too long. Until today I just had no idea what to write. Then I had one and now I'm finally updating. **

**Just remember that this would be (sort of) season 6 and we didn't know that character back then.**

**Hope you like it...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days later Ziva and Noah were released from the hospital. Ziva was more than happy to be able to go home. What she didn't know is that, while she was in the hospital, Gibbs and Tony had spent some time preparing the nursery for Noah. Gibbs had built all the furniture himself. He had started the day they told him Ziva was pregnant, but nobody needed to know that little detail. They had already bought all the stuff they needed for the baby before he was born, but never really gotten the chance to put it all together and arrange everything.

When they got home, Tony led Ziva who was holding a sleeping Noah in her arms to the room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and Ziva gasped.

"It's beautiful Tony. Thank you so much." She turned around to look at him and kissed him lightly, before walking around the room and looking at all the stuff that was in there. Then she walked towards the crib and placed Noah, who was still sleeping, in it. She watched him sleep and Tony joined her. They were both smiling; still not really believing that that was really **their** son. After a few minutes Tony and Ziva left the room, closing the door behind them. They went to the living room and lied on the couch. Even though they had just gotten home, they were exhausted.

"You know, we still have to get the rest of my things from my old apartment. I cannot believe that we haven't taken care of that yet. We have been back from Paris for nearly three months and yet we have not done anything." Ziva said. It was true. They hadn't done much in the few months they had been back. Everybody had mostly been focusing on making sure everything concerning Vance was over and done. Tony and Ziva also wanted to finally be able to enjoy not having to worry about anything, but that meant that they hadn't done a lot of the things they _should've_ done. Then there was the wedding, but they had both agreed that they'd wait a few months for that. Until every other thing they still had to figure out was done. After the wedding they also wanted to move into a house, because the apartment was barely enough and they wanted something bigger, more suitable to live in with a child.

"I know. I can't believe it either. We'll do it this weekend, okay?" Tony mumbled, sinking deeper into the couch. He was already half asleep. They were about to get up and go to bed when the phone stopped them. Ziva looked at him with a frown. They weren't expecting any calls and they had seen everybody about an hour before, so who could it be?! Tony went to answer it.

"DiNozzo" He certainly did NOT expect to hear that voice on the other end.

"Hey Junior." His father exclaimed happily. Tony froze on the spot. His father was on the phone. Called him. He hadn't heard from him in over a year, if not more, and all of a sudden he was calling him. Tony didn't know what to think.

When Ziva saw the look on his face she got worried. It wasn't like him. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. That seemed to make him realize that he still hadn't said a word.

"Dad?!" Ziva's eyes snapped up. She didn't know a lot about Tony's father. She had never met him and didn't think anybody on the team had either.

"Yes Junior. I'm at the airport. I need you to pick me up." He said, obviously expecting Tony to just drop everything and pick him up.

"WHAT? You're in DC?!" Tony nearly yelled into the phone and then lowered his tone, remembering that Noah was sleeping in the next room. He started pacing in the living room. "Look I have things to do. Can't you just come by yourself? You know where I live." It wasn't exactly a lie. He did have things to do, just nothing important at the moment.

In the meantime, Ziva went to check on Noah. Making sure he was still sleeping.

"Well yes. I vaguely remember where you live, but come on, I'm your father. Just pick me up." Senior told him. Tony snorted. "Yeah right. Fine I'll pick you up. I'll be there in half an hour." He sighed.

"HALF AN HOUR?" DiNozzo Senior yelled into the phone, but Tony had already hung up. Ziva came back into the living room at that moment. She sat on the couch next to him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked slightly worried. She wasn't used to seeing him like that. She also didn't know exactly what kind of relationship he had with his father.

"Yeah, but apparently I have to pick up my father from the airport."

"Now?!" she was surprised.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Ziva. I…."

"It's okay. Go. I'll stay here with Noah." She told him softly.

"Alright. Thank you. Try to get some sleep while I'm gone, okay?!" She nodded and he kissed her before standing up and getting his jacket and keys. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that he walked out the door. Ziva stood up and went to the door, making sure it was locket. Then she went into the bedroom and got into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

Tony walked into the airport forty-five minutes later. There had been traffic and his father would probably be pissed that it had taken him so long, but right now, he couldn't care less. He wasn't in the mood to care. Yes, it was his father, but he just wanted to be at home and spend time with Ziva and their son. Yet another reason for Senior to be mad. He didn't have a clue about anything that had happened in Tony's life in the last year, which meant that he also didn't know he had a grandson and that would be hard to swallow. He'd deal with that later.

He called his father to see where he was and found him at a café. When he saw him arrive he said goodbye to the young waitress he was talking to and walked towards him.

"Junior! Good to see you again. It's been too long."

"Yes, it has." Tony hadn't always been on the best of terms with his father, but he was still happy to see him. They hugged and then walked out of the airport with Senior's luggage.

On the way back to Tony's apartment there was even more traffic than before. It took a little over an hour to get back there. They didn't talk much on the way, mostly because they didn't know what to talk about. When they got there Tony grabbed his father's luggage and led him up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let his father walk in first. He still had to tell his dad that if he wanted to stay there, he'd have to sleep on the couch. There wasn't room anywhere else.

Tony walked in next and closed the door behind him. Ziva seemed to be still sleeping. He smiled at that. She really needed it. What he didn't know though, was that she wasn't. She was sitting in Noah's room. He saw His father looking around the living room and he looked around himself, noticing for the first time that if you didn't know he didn't live alone, there wasn't much in the living room that told otherwise. Only a couple of photos of them in Paris and few of Ziva's things were lying around. The rest was either in Noah's room or their bedroom. He was hoping for that to change soon. He wanted everyone to know she was living there.

Senior turned back to him a moment later. "Do you live with anyone?" Well it seemed that the older DiNozzo had still managed to notice a few things.

Tony was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. A minute later Ziva appeared carrying a wide awake Noah. He grinned when he saw them. He still couldn't believe he actually had a son with Ziva. Senior was looking at him so he had his back turned to Ziva and didn't know why he was smiling like an idiot. He frowned and then turned around to look at what he was looking at. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Ziva with Noah. He then turned back to his son with a questioning look.

"Something you wanna tell me Junior?" he asked in an intrigued tone. For now, he'd just be intrigued. He'd probably get angry later.

"Funny story!?"

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I can't remember if Tony ever mentioned his father between Season 3 and 6, so if he has, pretend like he hasn't. Thank you. :)**

**I'd love to know what you think about that chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Something you wanna tell me Junior?" he asked in an intrigued tone. For now, he'd just be intrigued. He'd probably get angry later._

_"Funny story!?"_

* * *

Tony was trying to figure out how to explain everything and was lost in thought. Ziva smiled at it and walked towards his father.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo. I'm Ziva." she extended her hand and he shook it. Noah was already beginning to close his eyes again. She smiled down at him. It was unbelievable how much she loved her little boy, who was only a week old.

"Ahh Ziva it's nice to finally meet you too. Junior's told me a lot about you." He said smirking. That got Tony's attention.

"Really?" Ziva asked smiling at Tony.

"Yeah yeah….Dad, what are you doing here?" Tony asked after a moment. They all went to sit on the couch and Senior appeared to have momentarily forgotten that Ziva was holding a baby in her arms, when he started to talk.

"Can't I just visit my son?!" he said defensively.

"Sure." Tony replied still not really convinced, "Anyway, where are you staying?"

"Here with you of course." He said smiling again. Ziva was silently watching both of them. She didn't want to intervene just yet.

"If you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Tony said standing up and walking to the kitchen. He got three glasses of water and handed one to Ziva and set the two others on the table.

"WHAT? Last time I was here you had a guestroom." Tony was shocked. His father seemed to still not realize there was a baby in the apartment.

"Not anymore. I don't know if you noticed, but I don't live alone anymore. The guestroom is now our son's room." Tony said annoyed. He looked at Ziva and she looked over to his father.

"You have a son?!"

"Yes we do. This is your grandson, Noah." Ziva answered for him. She stood up and carefully placed her son in his grandfather's awaiting arms. Tony and her both smiled when they saw his eyes light up.

"Wow, he's…you have a…Why didn't you tell me before?" Senior asked a little hurt.

"It's complicated. We were in Paris, when she was pregnant and couldn't talk to anyone except our team at work. It was…Anyway, I explain that later. We got back about three months ago. I tried to call you a few times since and then again the day he was born, but I couldn't get a hold of you. I thought I'd wait for you to call and then tell you."

"I'm sorry about that. Your son is beautiful. He reminds me of you when you were born." Senior was smiling softly at the baby in his arms and then grinned when Noah opened his eyes and looked at him.

Tony and Ziva watched him with smiles on their faces. It was nice to see the way grandfather and grandson were looking at each other. Just then Ziva's cell rang. She looked at it and then back at Tony.

"It is my father." She said surprised, but smiling.

"Take it." Tony said immediately. Ziva took the phone and left the room. It had been months since they last heard from him. They had called him once while in Paris, when they found out Ziva was pregnant. They knew it as risky, since Vance had still not been convinced that she was back with Mossad, but she wanted to tell her father they were going to have a baby. He was surprisingly happy for them. They hadn't spoken since. After they were back in D.C Ziva had tried to call him, but she was always told he was busy. She knew he would call eventually. She just didn't know when.

"Shalom." She answered the phone when she got to the bedroom.

"Shalom Ziva. How are you?" Eli asked, obviously happy to hear his daughter's voice. She still couldn't believe he had actually helped them hide in Paris.

"I'm fine."

"So, am I a grandfather yet?" he wanted to know. Ziva grinned.

"Yes you are. His name is Noah."

"I am really happy for you Ziva. Congratulations." Eli said sincerely.

In the living room Tony was explaining to his father why they had been in Paris and what they did there. He also told him they were engaged. Senior was now even happier for his son and Ziva. he was also shocked to hear about everything that had happened in his son's life in the last year, without him knowing any of it.

Ziva came back to the living room a few minutes later.

"He wants to talk to you." She said to Tony and handed him the phone. His eyes widened. That wasn't a talk he was looking forward to having. To be honest he was scared of him. They had never met and only talked once on the phone for about a minute, but that didn't stop the feeling.

"Director David." Tony greeted probably sounding more confident than he actually was.

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony winced at the firm tone. What he said next surprised him more than he thought it would.

"Congratulations. You take care of my Ziva and your son, alright?!" Eli told Tony(or asked? He wasn't sure). Tony was still sitting in the living room and knew that Ziva was watching him. He looked at her with a look full of love before answering the older David.

"Always Director."

"Ziva told me you were getting married." Eli stated. Ziva saw him tense and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yes." Tony said carefully. He didn't know how he would react to that.

"I will do my best to be there." Tony released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That would mean a lot to her."

"Thank you Anthony. For making my daughter happy." Eli said to Tony after a moment of silence.

"You don't need to…" Tony started to say, but it was too late. Eli had already hung up. He put the phone on the coffee table. That was one surreal conversation he'd just had. He had only ever known Eli David to be angry at NCIS for _taking _his daughter from Mossad. It had already surprised him that he agreed to help them help her stay away from Vance and now this. It was shocking, but the good kind.

Ziva looked at him worried. She had no idea why her father wanted to talk to Tony.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as he was still thinking about his conversation with the Director of Mossad. He snapped out of it when he heard her voice.

"Yes, everything's fine. He told me he'd do his best to be there for the wedding." He told her and smiled at the happy look on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ziva was really happy that her father would at least try to be there. She hadn't seen him in too long and was also happy that he seemed to approve of her marrying Tony.

Ziva felt really happy at that moment. She was going to marry Tony, she had a beautiful son, she had just met her future father-in-law, her father would be at her wedding, Jenny was alive and everybody in her dysfunctional family was happy and well. She had everything she ever wished for.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the wedding. Any suggestions for that special event? :)**

**Review!? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thanks a lot ****_bdn2372_**** for a few great ideas for that chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Three months later_

Noah was now three months old and they were still living in Tony's apartment. The team had helped get all of Ziva's stuff there. It was only temporary though. After two months, looking for the perfect house to live in, they had finally found it. It wasn't immensely big, but big enough for Tony, Ziva and Noah and any children they may have in the future. It was beautiful and had a big backyard. It was in a neighborhood where other families with little kids also lived. And it was only ten minutes away from Gibbs' house. They hadn't moved in yet, but already packed almost everything. Only Noah's room was still in its original state. The house was perfect, but it still needed a little bit of work. Some rooms needed to be painted again so they decided to move in after the wedding, which was today.

They were having a Jewish-Catholic ceremony. It would be a small, but beautiful wedding. Everybody was getting ready. DiNozzo Senior had arrived in Washington that morning, but Eli David still wasn't there. Ziva really wanted to believe that he would be there, but the closer they came to the beginning of the ceremony, the more she doubted he'd actually be there. Tony kept telling her that he would, knowing how much it meant to the older David to be there for his daughter's wedding. He only hoped that was he was telling her was also true, because no matter how much Eli wanted to be present, there was still a chance that he wouldn't.

"I am telling you, he won't come." Ziva said a few minutes before her wedding. She was in a room at the church, with Jenny, Abby. Tony was in another room across the hall with McGee, Gibbs and his father. He was panicking a little and Gibbs had to slap him hard to the back of the head to calm him down and remind him that that was what he wanted more than anything else. Marry Ziva.

Ziva had chosen Jenny to be her maid of honor and Abby a bridesmaid. Tony had chosen McGee as his best man. It didn't matter how much he annoyed or teased him at work, at the end of the day, Tim McGee was almost like a brother to him. Ducky was outside watching Noah. He loved spending time with the little boy. They were all ready and the ceremony should begin a few minutes later. Eli still wasn't there.

Ziva had asked Gibbs to walk her down the aisle if her father didn't show up. She didn't want to at first, because to her it was like saying, _If my first choice doesn't show up, would my other choice do it?_, but Gibbs gladly accepted. He said he'd be more than happy to do it. Unfortunately it also reminded him that he'd never get to do that for his own daughter.

"I'm sure he's doing what he can to be here, Ziva." Abby tried to reassure her, but it was no use, because a minute later Gibbs knocked on the door, telling them it was time.

Ziva walked into the church when the music started playing. Gibbs at her arm. She was disappointed that her father hadn't shown up, but she wouldn't let it ruin her day. She was getting married to Tony today and that was way more important than anything else. She saw Ducky with Noah in his arms first and then looked around a little, looking at all the people who were there, all the people who had become family and then spotted her father in the second row. It looked like he'd just gotten there. She was shocked at first, but then smiled at him and he smiled back. A tear ran down her cheek. Her father was there. She had everything she wanted. A second later her eyes landed on Tony.

His jaw had dropped to the floor the moment he saw her. She was breathtaking. Her dress was beautiful and she in it made it even more so. He couldn't wait for her to get to him and to finally marry her. He'd never imagined getting married and having a child anytime soon, before he met Ziva. If anybody had told him four years ago that he was going to marry her and have a baby with her he probably would have laughed in their face.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were no words to describe how beautiful it was. To all those who had watched the developments and the 'one step forward, two steps back routine' of their relationship, it was amazing to see them get to that point.

The reception was held at the same hotel they had been undercover at three years earlier. That had been Abby's idea and Tony and Ziva agreed immediately. It was a great idea and they never would've thought of it.

"I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony said to Ziva as they were dancing for the first time as a married couple. Ziva smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Mr. DiNozzo." They kept dancing and Ziva's eyes wandered around the room. She smiled when she saw Gibbs and Jenny dancing a few feet away, or when she looked at Abby and McGee, who were also dancing. She got tears in her eyes when her eyes landed on their son. He was being held by her father, who seemed to be talking to him. Her son was giggling and she had a feeling he was telling him one of her embarrassing little kid stories. She never thought she'd see the day. She had never seen him smile like that again after Tali's death. Ziva was more than glad her father was there that day.

Tony and Ziva spent the night at the hotel in the same room they had stayed three years ago, leaving Noah with Gibbs and Jenny. They would leave for their honeymoon the next day. Ziva (and Tony, but he wouldn't admit it) was a bit reluctant to leave their son for two whole weeks, because he was only about three months old and she didn't wanna leave him. Gibbs and Jenny promised to take very good care of him and they both knew they could trust them. Jenny and Gibbs though, were both looking forward to two weeks with their favorite little boy.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where we are going?" Ziva asked later that night when they were in bed, in each other's arms. Tony had organized their honeymoon and Ziva had no idea where they were going. He didn't wanna tell her before the day they were leaving. Ziva had only asked him to let her plan the last four days. She wanted to show him a place that once meant a lot to her, but just like him she didn't tell him where they were going.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Tony said, smiling mischievously. He knew he'd have to tell her, but he liked that better. Right now she hated it, but he knew without a doubt that she would love it. He had no idea where they were going for the last four days of their honeymoon and he wasn't pushing it. He had been, at the start, but not anymore. Ziva didn't want to tell Tony and he didn't want to tell her. That was fine.

They fell asleep peacefully that night, for probably the first time in months. Their life as husband and wife started there.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**In the next chapter, their honeymoon will begin. I really hope you liked it. **

**Let me know.**


End file.
